The Way You Feel
by MasterFranny
Summary: [New Chp up!] [YAOI ?Kai] Kai gets amnesia. So it's up to the Demolition Boys and the BladeBreakers to help him recover... but how if they keep on fighting?
1. Beware of the dark

**MasterFranny:** hello everyone! I hope you will enjoy this fic. The main pairing is still undecided, and you will soon see what I mean by this. It will be Kai centric, and since I am in love with uke!Kai, don't expect him to be on top anytime soon. :P

This fic takes place after the first season. I will be using the American names because they're more known around.

……………………………………………

**Rating**: PG-13 may get higher…

**Warnings:** Contains Yaoi, which is male x male relationship. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Got it?

**Disclaimer**: if I owned BeyBlade, Kai would be making out with all the other males… but you don't see that in the episodes so no, I don't own.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

–**Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories–**

……………………………………………

**The Way You Feel**

**Chapter 01: Beware of the dark**

Kai sighed loudly as he strode down the street towards the house where the Demolition Boys currently resided, not paying attention at his surroundings since he knew the way well enough to not care about it.

He walked quietly in the shadows as not to be seen like he usually did, his footsteps not making any noise as he went by; he had no intention to attract any unwanted attention on himself, thus he tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible.

It was not just the simple desire not to be bothered by strangers anymore, nor his distaste for people in general… Kai had never been one to like huge gatherings. It was his need to protect his privacy and his life, and he would fight hard for that.

Having to take care of the many fan girls who obsessed over him ever since they start seeing him on TV, Kai knew well enough how things worked; assaults during any time of the day, people crying out his name in a heavenly bliss, running to get a part of his clothes (or himself).

For God's sake, it looked like they thought of him as their will–be–date, by the way they reacted upon seeing him in the streets… or maybe as their soon–to–be slave… Kai shuddered at the thought.

Giggling, pointing, staring, whispering unknown things to each other, then drawing awfully near, eyes glinting, teeth glinting like a vampire's canines, as if craving for his blood… or pieces of his clothes and body.

He didn't like fangirls. Not to mention, there were fan_boys_ as well, and those were even more scary.

So he was even more cautious than ever as he walked down the alleys, knowing no matter what, fans could pop out from nowhere in the blink of an eye.

But right now everything was silent, and no one was around; after all it was pretty late in the evening, and normally nice people would never wander around at such ungodly hours, especially in a city like Moscow…

The only sound heard was that of a cat meowling at him from above a car before scurrying away, but other than that, the streets were barren, empty and deserted.

The way to go was still long, so Kai could let his mind wander, unknowingly relaxing at the sound of his own heartbeat; Kai thought of the latest weeks, his attention falling once again on his team–mates. Their faces when he told them he was going to the Demolition Boys' house for some time.

It was all so damn complicated, life was complicated… but there again, his life had never been simple before, he could not expect it to be now.

Right after Tyson defeated the mighty captain of the Demolition Boys, Tala, Mr. Dickinson called the police, making it raid the Abbey. With the evidence left by Boris and Voltaire in their rush to disappear, the president of the BBA managed to get the two arrested by the end of the day, nullifying their attempts to escape.

The BladeBreakers were sure that their rival team, the Russians, would be punished as well for their behaviour, or at least sent in some kind of rehabilitation house somewhere, not to be heard about anymore… but they were wrong. Instead, Mr. Dickinson decided to rent a house for them to live in, not far from the one the BladeBreakers were currently staying for their vacation (the BBA allowed them some months due to their performance in the beyblade tournament).

Of course, after the little problem involving Rei, Bryan and the whole 'World Domination' episode, the BladeBreakers were pretty uncomfortable with the fact that the four 'killers' were staying less than a few miles away from them, and that caused them to react at every little noise for a while, believing the Russian teens would suddenly pop out from nowhere to get revenge on them.

They knew for sure that the Demolition Boys, if given the opportunity, would try to hurt them all, thus couldn't relax and enjoy their vacation.

So it did not help much when Tala suddenly appeared at their front door, a dark look on his face, and asking to see Kai.

The four boys, overprotective of their captain after the whole Boris thing, stood up against the cold blader, demanding to know why he was here, accusing him of wanting to persuade Kai to return to the Russian team. Tala, of course, didn't deny the fact, after all this was exactly what he wanted to do, later on; right now this wasn't his top priority, but he was ready to prove them his own strength by fighting with them all.

Rei especially was about to start a physical fight with him, when Kai decided it was enough and stepped between the two, sending a glare of his own towards the BladeBreakers and a similar to the redheaded teen, telling him to drop the icy acting and stop being stupid.

The four were somewhat astonished when Tala just shrugged his shoulders and let himself in the apartment, falling on the nearest seat as Kai sat down in front of him, starting a polite conversation in Russian, as if it was the most normal situation in the world. As if they were friends and not enemies.

What Kai forgot to tell his current team, was that he and the D-Boys were actually friends, or had been years before. He and the Demolition boys shared a deep bond, one that was only broken when Kai lost his memory after trying to wield Black Dranzer's power.

But the moment he regained it completely, remembering the familiarity with the Demolition Boys and their past together, the bond returned just as strong as it was before.

For Tyson, Kenny, Max and especially for Rei (who thought proudly of his own close friendship with the slate haired teen), finding out that your team captain and friend, was actually an acquaintance of the opposing team, who were once planning to take over the world, lead to an unpleasant confrontation with Kai.

Even if he had stated a hundred times that he wasn't going to return to the Russian team, the BladeBreakers were still suspicious of the Demolition Boys and would never forgive them for what they had done. So every time Kai tried to go to the Russians' house, the Japanese teens would always pout and scowl, and speak lowly about the Demolition Boys.

Not that the Russian team was any better; they despised the BladeBreakers just as much as the BladeBreakers despised them.

That had not been an easy month for Kai, not at all. The whole event of the tournament started in June and ended early in July (even if it was winter time in Moscow), so they had the entire month of August to enjoy the city before returning to Japan, to their normal lives.

It was not a secret that the BladeBreakers were waiting for that moment, to put distance between themselves and the Demolition Boys.

Kai, on the other hand, had just 'forgotten' to mention to the BladeBreakers that he was up to take the Russian teens to stay with him after the vacation ended, to finally be free from Voltaire and Boris' clutches, forever. His mates were already angry at the Demolition Boys for the tournament, he didn't need another thing to add at his break-your-sanity list.

This was already hard as it is.

The BladeBreakers were his friends. He was finally able to call them that, after many troubles and untrusting thoughts. They had trusted him when no one else had; they relied on him, and he relied on them. They helped him discover his true self, they were his first friends after the Abbey. But there were things none of them could understand; the training at the Abbey, the punishments. These were the things only someone who had endured them could understand.

Tala, Ian, Bryan and Spencer endured the same treatments. Their friendship was as strong as steel, they were brothers in all but blood, they shared life experiences and pain together.

He just wished the BladeBreakers could accept them. They knew what they had done was wrong, but they were under Boris' control ad it was either slavery, or death. Besides, they had already forgiven Kai for his own betrayal… why couldn't they do the same for Tala and the others?

Breathing in the cold air of the night, he shuddered slightly as a sudden surge of cold winds washed over him. He wanted some peace, and he could only find it by standing alone on a desolate street in the middle of the night.

When he was with the Russian Team, they were always complaining about how much time he was spending with the BladeBreakers, and when he was with the BladeBreakers they were always whining about how much time he was spending with the Russian Team.

It was like a never-ending circle. He needed some time to relax and get some peace of mind.

He had thought that _Rei_, of all people, could understand. He was always the calm one, the one who always brought peace to every fight. He developed a strong friendship with the slate haired teen, but every time the Demolition Boys were mentioned, he was the first to scowl.

Kai had thought that _Tala_ would understand. He was his best friend and had been through much with him; but he too was the one to disagree first when it came to the BladeBreakers issue.

Kai looked down at the glowing Red Phoenix bit in his blade, and grimaced.

'_What can I do_?_'_ he mused. '_I can't go on like this all month, let alone all my life.'_

The chip glowed back in response and Kai wished he could talk to the Phoenix, like Kenny could do with his own Beast. Though if Dranzer showed up being a talker like Dizzi was, Kai would happily trash her in the nearest river.

The BeyBlade became hot suddenly, scorching Kai's fingers slightly and he frowned.

'_I was just kidding'_ he sighed. _'You know I will never leave you again'._

His thoughts moved from his current problem to the second one on his personal list, as he pulled out the second bit-chip in his possession. This one completely black and seemed to emit and aura of unlimited darkness.

He felt Dranzer's bit pulsating beneath his fingers, as his eyes trailed over the shape of the Black Phoenix. This was the other thing he conveniently 'forgot' to mention to the BladeBreakers.

The Black Phoenix was still in his possession.

It was taking time, but with the help of Dranzer, Kai was starting to manage to dissipate the darkness around her heart, making her as pure a creature as she once had been, before Boris landed his eyes on her.

Her colour was black because she was the dark side of the Fire element, like she was meant to be. Phoenixes had always been part light and part darkness, symbolizing the Tao –the Ying & Yang– of life. A creature that could see both the good and the evil side of things. But darkness doesn't always mean evil. Both light and dark need to co-exist in order to keep balance of nature.

She, like Dranzer, was a part of the total, Hikari and Yami, Life and Death.

What Boris did to her was cruel, he ruined the part of her whole being by corrupting her with evil, and all she wanted was to return to her usual life and she tried to do that by stealing other's BitBeasts. In order to finally free herself she needed a counterpart, and Kai was glad to give her the help she needed so much.

The sensation he felt while clutching in his hand the dark chip, was totally different from the previous times; she was free of most of her evil powers, and soon she would be free from it completely... it was just going to take some more time, because Kai had to work hard on purifying her spirit.

Kai wondered what the BladeBreakers would say if they knew. He also wondered if anyone of them could really understand the real meaning of all the Hikari/Yami thing.

Sighing, he noticed the building he was headed to standing tall against the backdrop of the red sky and picked up the pace. The little walk had helped and now he was ready to face another night of complaints and scowls, wondering if he could just work around it and have a nice night.

He walked down the alley and was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the dark shadow lingering behind the bend.

As he passed by, the shadow lunged forward. Within a split second he found himself being pinned to a wall by two strong hands that held his own arms high above his head. He felt a cold shudder run up his spine as the shape slammed his head hard against the wall, preventing him from reacting, and squeezing one hand on his throat, effectively stopping his protests.

The hit caused his sight to blur for a moment as the blinding throb in his head continued to grow, making him feel dizzy and nauseated.

It was only then that the horrible stench of the man's breath caught on his senses, making him realize he was drunk.

Kai felt his legs collapse as the man hit his head against the stones again, harder this time, the loud noise echoing with violence in the silence around them.

A trickle of red liquid ran down his temple and he groaned in pain, sensing the stench of his own blood, feeling the hands of the intruder roam on his body in search of money.

He hated it, the calloused touch of the man made him sick inside, violated, disgusted. He heard a growl, as the thief was unable to find what he was searching for; after all, Kai didn't need money to begin with.

Then he was released and he fell on the ground; the pain in his temples doubled as dots of light appeared before his eyes. Slowly, he felt his body grow numb, as more blood left his body and pooled on the ground. He was trembling now, cold gripping at his frame like icy chains; waves of pain hitting him regularly causing his breath to come out in gasps.

Apart from the yelps of pain of Kai and the growl of the thief, the whole thing occurred in the complete silence. It happened so suddenly that Kai didn't have the time to fight back, and now the pain was too overwhelming to allow such a thing.

"(Fuck)" the man hissed, "(no money, young kid... well, that means old Serg' has to punish yah…)".

He picked Kai up and slammed him against the wall, again. This time the hit knocked Kai out cold. The man, satisfied of the pain he caused, walked away, leaving the injured teen to drown in his own blood.

……………………………………………

Tala glanced irritably at the clock as he paced back and forth in the kitchen. Spencer and Ian sat at the table, their attention fully concentrated on their chess game.

Ian was trying to cheat every time he could, but Spencer always ruined his attempts, because he was used to it and knew how to prevent it. Maybe someone would have been surprised of their game choice, but they loved chess. It was like their national sport after all.

Not to mention Spencer won three games in a row. It was obvious he would want to play again, and Ian was too stubborn to declare defeat without winning at least once.

"(Would you please calm down?)" Bryan growled in a cold tone as he stepped in front of the red haired teen, attempting for the hundredth time to prevent his team mate and friend to create a hole in their kitchen's floor.

"(I bet his team–mates stopped him _again,_)" Tala said harshly, not bothering to stop, or even look up as he spoke. "(I know they hate us. I know they want Kai to be with them, and them alone. I hate them. I can't believe Kai likes being in their company! They're just a gang of freaks!)"

Spencer looked up, glancing at his captain with weary eyes. He was, despite what his appearance said, the one with the most reasonable instinct among the group, and could see the reasons the BladeBreakers had to hate them, even though he hated them just as much.

"(They have a very good reason to hate us. Bry did a pretty low job when he fought against the Tiger,)" he said, gripping Ian's hand as the smallest teen tried to swap his pawn with Spencer's Queen in a not–allowed move. "(Besides, Kai is their captain… Checkmate)" he added as his knight promptly dethroned Ian's King.

Ian growled and shot Spencer a grimace as he stood up. "(You cheated. I'm better than you at playing chess, any day! I'm going to play with Game Cube!)" he stomped off, followed by Spencer's amused chuckles.

Since the day Kai showed up at their doorstep with the latest game console in hand, Ian had started to worship the red-eyed teen. And you'll always be able to find him in front of the television, joysticks in hand; usually losing games against Bryan, Spencer, Tala or Kai himself.

Hopeless as he was, he tried to cheat all the time, resulting in him losing even more badly and scowling at them for the rest of the day.

It was just a normal day in Demolition Boys' house.

"(I'm going to ask Kai to sleep over,)" Tala announced loudly. "(Maybe we can stay up all night talking –like old times…)" he lost himself in his thoughts, a faint smile on his lips.

Spencer and Bryan sighed dramatically at their Captain and shook their heads before walking away, following Ian in the other room. They both knew the red head was a hopeless case.

"(Hey!)" Tala complained, after realizing that he had been left behind, and followed them.

Ten minutes later, the situation was not that different.

Ian had lost to Bryan in five straight games and Tala was upset again. Kai still hadn't arrived and it was getting late.

"(I'm going to see what's taking Kai so long to get here,)" he decided "(I bet the damned team–mates of his found a way to keep him with them)".

What he hadn't bothered to mention, was that one of Kai's team–mates in particular, wanted to keep Kai with him, and that he was perfectly aware of that.

It was Rei, the Chinese boy. The raven haired Tiger had a crush on the slate haired captain, and Tala could tell it had been like this for a while now; the Chinese surely thought no one realized it, but Tala knew better, since he too, was in love with Kai.

It wasn't just a simple crush, one of those childish things that people deemed as young love and that was going to vanish if given some time; Tala and Kai had lived together for years in the Abbey, training together and sharing punishments, pain and pleasure, and all the while Tala felt a deep attraction towards the younger boy, a feeling that grew even when Kai hadn't been with him, and exploded the moment he saw him again.

Love, something he was deprived off for such a long time, was what he felt for Kai, and he wasn't going to call it any other way. It was _love_. He was determined to make Kai love him back, and he wasn't going to let some stupid Tiger ruin it all.

Spencer was the only one who acknowledged his departure, since the other two were busy fighting over a new game. Spencer couldn't but smile and shake his head.

……………………………………………

Tala looked around, clasping his white coat tightly around his frame, glad he'd decided to wear it. The cold didn't affect him that much because he was used to it, but the warmth provided by the coat was nice.

It was a gift from Kai, the first after Biovolt's defeat, and Tala used it often, keeping it clean and soft, not daring to ruin it. For all he knew, Kai never gave presents to Rei, so this was his most prized possession –after Wolborg.

Kai wasn't anywhere to be seen, so Tala, all the while sending angry and enraged thoughts (and curses too) at the BladeBreakers' expenses, walked down the street in search of Kai. While passing by a deserted alley, he noticed a form in the shadow, some few feet away from him.

He was suddenly hit by a dark feeling, a foreboding sensation of impending danger. Something was wrong here. He was used to see drunk people sprawled in the dark alleys, then why did he feel compelled to go and have a look?

Frowning, the red head slowly moved towards the frame, wondering why on hell he was following his instincts (even though they helped him a lot usually). It was sprawled on the cold pavement and at first, Tala thought he was asleep; but his confusion soon turned into shock as he suddenly noticed something familiar hanging from the shape's neck.

It was a scarf.

_Kai's scarf._

His breath caught in his lungs and his heart skipped a beat. Wishing desperately that he was mistaken, Tala crouched down near the unmoving shape and he turned it towards himself, revealing the pale face of his secret crush.

He was unconscious and Tala noticed a trail of blood that was pouring out of a deep gash Kai had on his temple, staining half of his face, scarf and neck, completely crimson red.

He looked so pale that Tala freaked out, thinking he was dead. He felt his legs weaken as tears started to cloud his vision.

He couldn't be dead. No, Kai would never die that way. Not like this.

'_Not like this!'_ his mind screamed, as he reached out with a trembling hand, in fear of what he could find.

He pressed his fingers against Kai's wrist, and a second later he was absolutely relieved to find a slow but steady pulse. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding in, before realizing that Kai's body was freezing.

He surely had been here for some time, in the darkness, and if it hadn't been for Tala's sharp eyes (and his instincts), he sure would have remained here all night… or…

'_I have to take him home'_ Tala thought worriedly. _'He needs assistance, now!'_

Not knowing if Kai was injured elsewhere, he trailed his fingers all over the teen's body, from his legs to his arms, to his chest, but fortunately, found no broken ribs or blood apart from the one coming from the wound on his head. He dared to pick Kai up in his arms, bridal style.

While holding Kai as close to his chest as possible, in order to keep him warm, he darted back to his house.

'_Don't worry, Kai, I'm here'._

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** will have some yaoi lime content later on, but I will warn you so who doesn't like it, won't read.

I hope you will review this, and maybe even have a look at my other fics :)


	2. Problems

**MasterFranny:** there you go, the second chapter of _'The way you feel'_ is finally up! I hope you people are up to read it:) I decided I will add up to Tala and Rei the challenge of some other contenders, but I am not sure about it.

Enjoy this and have a look at my other fics!

……………………………………………

**Rating**: PG-13 may get higher

**Summary**: Kai... well, read the story. Kai?

**Disclaimer**: hmpf… not. Not yet.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

"(talking into other languages)"

–**dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories–**

**The Way You Feel**

**Chapter 02: Problems**

Bryan heard frantic footsteps outside the door, hurrying up the stairs, and blinked without any surprise, knowing it was Tala coming back home; being around the red head for most of his life helped the Falcon learn all his habits –one of them being that he liked to resemble a stampeding herd of cows when in his worst days. Maybe in front of others he could look all cool and unreadable, but when he was alone with his closer friends, the Demolition Boys, he used to forget what silence was. He liked to talk, to laugh –well, not laugh, chuckle, but still– and to show his carefree side, the one he had to hide all the time because of others' reactions.

Carefree, as much as that could be applied to Tala, anyway.

As Ian accepted another round against Spencer, the Falcon walked towards the door –to make sure Tala wouldn't just slam it down entering– and turned the door knob, expecting to see a fuming Tala without Kai or a cheery Tala with Kai. It was usual, it already happened.

Well, every time Kai came in fact.

As the door slammed open his mouth prepared to throw a sneer their direction, but as soon as he saw what came in, he stopped short. The sarcastic comments stuck in his throat as his eyes widened at the sight; his control on his emotions slipped away for a moment due to the shock of the scene that met his eyes, and he was frozen solid.

Tala was cradling the unconscious teen in his arms, being Kai's lifeless body, with a wound on his head that was bleeding profusely, staining Tala's white shirt and coat. Bryan saw that the blue mark on his face contrasted sharply with the paleness of his face as Tala rushed past in a hurry, his eyes full of worry.

"(Bryan!)" Tala howled. "(Need help!)"

Bryan snapped out of his shock and hurried forward, grasping the fainted blader from Tala's arms, bringing him to the couch as the two remaining teens turned to them.

Moments later, the last two members of the Demolition Boys stood closely behind, holding their breath as they took in Kai's appearance. The tension filled the room as the four teens leaned closer to their hurt friend, trying to access the extent of his injuries, fearing the worse.

Tala couldn't help but cringe at the amount of blood that covered his clothes. The crimson shade of blood contrasted evidently on the snowy white material that he wore. He had always liked white because it reminded him of snow, but now the snowy colour made him sick to the core.

That was Kai's blood, and the slate haired blader was lying unconscious on the couch, and Tala didn't know what happened. He didn't even realize he was trembling slightly until Ian brushed his hand over the Wolf's own, causing him to visibly jerk. Something was battling inside of him as his body moved by its own accord to Bryans instructions. Internally, he could do nothing but accuse himself of Kai's injury. If only he had been there… if only he had decided to go in search of him earlier, then maybe…

"(Tala, he's fine,)" Bryan sighed as he cleaned the skin around the still bleeding wound with a wet cloth. His hand lingered above Kai's eyebrow for a second, admiring the sleeping teen he used to call friend; the usually attentive eyes were closed and his face seemed much paler. Even the paint on his cheeks had been partially rubbed off, staining his face. Bryan cleaned off the marks as well. He absent–mindedly thought that Kai looked peaceful in his sleep and that he looked much younger. He abruptly stood up, turning his attention to Tala, leaving Ian to nurse the Phoenix.

"(What happened?)" he asked with a fierce voice, "(Who did this!)"

He too was stupefied by his rage, but he assumed it was because Kai was one of his dearest friends.

Tala shook away his initial shock and swallowed the lump rising in his throat, trying to find his voice; he needed to remain focused –for Kai.

"(I don't know)" he admitted, the feeling of uncertainty building up inside him, "(I found him out in the snow, and he was freezing… maybe someone attacked him)".

Bryan nodded and turned back to Kai, who was still asleep. Ian and Spencer had bandaged his head after cleaning all the blood from the wound. He looked a lot better.

"(It's better not to wake him up for now, the blood loss would make him weary and weak, so he needs rest)".

This wasn't new to them, but this was the first time that one of them was hurt _after_ the end of the championships. They thought they were safe when Boris was arrested, as well as Voltaire. Now they were reminded that danger not only lurked inside the Abbey, but out in the streets too. It had been a mistake to think they were safe. They still needed to focus because after all, they were still teens.

Though the wound was nothing compared to some they had received daily as punishment, it was one that came as a surprise, leaving them unprepared and for that moment, they all finally realized that they were lost –like ordinary kids.

'_Something we were never able to be,'_ mused Bryan, glancing at all his friends with worry. '_We went through something that ruined us and made us grow up before out time… I wonder if we are ready to confront life outside the abbey'._

Once again forcing himself away from his thoughts, the lilac haired teen shooed Tala away to his room while he headed for his own to retrieve a blanket for Kai. He looked at himself in the mirror on the right side of his cupboard as he walked in, the reflection looking back at him with a grim expression; sharp eyes glaring menacingly back at him; seeing his body resembling one more of a fighter, and less of a teenager.

He was eighteen now, the oldest of the group. Tala and Spencer were seventeen, Kai sixteen and Ian just fourteen. They lived a life that cursed them to become soldiers –weapons for an insane desire of one person, who lived to ruin innocent children for his own greed.

Shaking his head, he picked up the thick blanket. He closed the cupboard and returned to the couch, finding the others gathered there. They may not show their feelings to the world, but they still proved that they cared a lot for their long time lost friend.

"(Go to bed,)" he growled while glaring at them, Kai was not the only one who could glare. "(I'll stay with him so shoo)".

Ian eeped and ran towards his room, closing the door behind him. Spencer merely glanced at his with his calm eyes and with a last look to the teen on the couch he retired to his own room. That was easy, Tala however was a different matter.

"(Tala,)" Bryan repeated.

"(I won't move)" the wolf master replied sternly. "(Kai needs me!)"

"(You need sleep,)" Bryan reasoned, "(what can you do for him now? He's asleep and I'm not going to keep you awake all night just because you want to nurse your _beloved,_)" Tala glared at him, then realizing what the Falcon meant, he blushed, turning the same colour of his hair. He cleared his throat and decided that the ground was a much better source of interest than the older teen in front of him.

"(You don't know what you're saying,)" he grumbled, pouting slightly without realizing it. Bryan felt a slight smirk curling at his lips and shook his head.

"(Then prove me wrong and go to sleep,)" he added. "(I promise I will stay here with him in case he wakes up, if that's fine with you?)"

Tala was not fully convinced but Bryan was not someone you could easily ignore; so he stood up. He brushed his fingers one last time over Kai's clean cheek before retiring to bed.

Bryan sighed and moved to an armchair near the couch where Kai was sleeping, making himself comfortable so that he could be there if the Phoenix decided to wake during the night. The mere thought of calling the BladeBreakers never even cross their minds.

……………………………………………

The slightest noise from the couch alerted Bryan. The violet haired blader opened his eyes and saw Kai twisting around uneasily. Bryan felt something rise in his chest at the sight of Kai like this, but the feeling went unnoticed as the red eyes cracked open at the sudden burst of light. Kai let out a groan of pain and Bryan was quick to close the curtains, dimming the brightness of the room.

Bryan didn't even notice he had nodded off until he was awakened. But seeing as he was a really light sleeper, the thought didn't do much difference, the most important thing was that he woke up at the right moment.

He kneeled down, lowering his head to Kai's level, and glanced worriedly at the clouded pupils that were now looking up at him, confused, "(Kai, answer me. How are you?)" This was a dumb question, considering that he had just gotten badly injured by someone –or something– the night before, but Bryan asked nonetheless. It could have been worse than they initially thought it to be.

Kai blinked again and cleared his dried throat. The falcon handed him a glass of cool water, lifting Kai's head gently to let him sip it slowly. Kai glanced at him with a grateful look before closing again his eyes; the cool water made well for his sore throat.

The violet haired blader was worried that he would fall asleep again, but just moments after, Kai's eyes shot open again and he looked around nervously.

"(Where am… I?)" he whispered timidly.

"(Don't worry Kai, you're home,)" Bryan said the first thing that came to mind.

It was the truth… partially. In any case, he was glad that Kai was awake and conscious. He was worried he might have a concussion, since he didn't know how hard he had hit his head. But that wasn't important, the most important thing was that Kai was now awake and could tell him what happened. He contemplated about awaking the others, but first he needed to know if the Phoenix was okay.

"(So, you okay?)"

"(My head… hurts,)" Kai quietly replied. He blinked at the boy in front of him and smiled sheepishly. "(I would really like another glass of water if you please, but… first, can you tell me who you are?)"

……………………………………………

He didn't care if he considered them friends. He didn't care if he considered the Demolition Boys friends, even after all they'd done. That wasn't important. But the mere thought that he was spending time with them, especially with Tala, and not with him, that was something he _cared_ about.

Rei growled and tightened his grip on the spoon, causing it to bend in his fist. His amber eyes flashing with barely suppressed anger. Kai didn't even call. He stayed the night to their house and he didn't even have the decency to call and tell them –tell him– that he was going to stay over.

Max blinked as he glanced at the spoon gripped tightly in Rei's fist. He cleared his throat timidly and smiled weakly at the Neko-jinn.

"Would you please calm down?" he said to the distressed tiger, "It's not gonna hurt you so let it go".

Rei blinked confusedly and stared at the poor spoon in his fist, before flashing a sheepish grin to Max and dropping the spoon onto the table's surface with a clunk.

"So what's wrong?" Max asked, obviously referring to Rei's strange behaviour, "Is that Kai isn't it?"

Rei felt his cheeks go red as he shook his head vehemently, "No, Kai isn't the problem," he denied, staring down at the poor spoon with a glare. "It's..."

"… the Demolition Boys?" Max glanced at the door, making sure no one would enter the room as they talked, then swallowed the spoonful of cereal in his hand.

Rei stared at him stupefied, waiting for the turtle to chew, then regaining his composure, he cleared his throat.

"How… how did you…"

"… how did I know? My, Rei, it is so obvious!" Max giggled happily and poured some more milk into his bowl before adding sugar to it. "You're jealous!"

"I am not!" Rei yelled stumbling on the chair as he stood up in a flash. "I mean, what would I need to be jealous about?"

"Come on Rei, I am not that stupid you know," Max glared half-heartedly at him. "I saw how you look at him and how you're angry that he prefers the Demolition Boys company!"

"Well, you guys are too," Rei sniffed looking away with a pout. Max had to admit to himself that he really looked like an offended cat when he acted this way. Not that he complained…

"I mean, I care if Kai remains with us instead with them –he's our team–mate and all that stuff– but you're taking it personally," Max pointed Rei with his spoon, placing his head on his other hand with a knowingly look.

"You're overreacting!"

"And if it is so? Tyson's too!" Rei didn't dare to look at Max, knowing his eyes would betray his words.

"Ty hates them," Max licked his lips, standing with his cup and stepping near the washer to put it down, "That's because they tried to dominate the world, and he believes they will try to lure Kai with them again… on the opposite you don't hate them all, you just hate _one_ of them!"

Rei blushed hard but still tried to negate the evidence. "It's just that…"

"Rei," Max was now looking seriously at him, his baby blue eyes full of concern, "How could you gain Kai's appreciation if you keep acting like a child? He wants to spend time with them, then you have to try and act mature".

That was a really strange speech by the second most immature of the group, but it made sense to Rei, who now looked at the Turtle Master with some kind of respect in his eyes. He looked and acted most the time like a child, but he sure knew how to be serious in need. Then Max started to jump around, the sugar taking its stroll in his system, and he left Rei to think about his words.

……………………………………………

Bryan remained still as the words rang around in his brain, then his lips curled in a slightly perplexed and worried grin, "(You sure are joking,)" he managed to say. "(It's me, Bryan! Come on Kai, stop, this it's not funny)".

Kai blinked twice then looked up at the purple haired blader with a serious but confused expression, as he tried desperately to remember whom the teen was. The sole attempt made his head dumb with pain.

"(It hurts…)" he groaned, his hand on his brow. "(It's like I have a mist surrounding my mind… I can't remember you even if I feel like I know you, and I don't know who I am!)" his tone raised as he started to loose control. Fear itched in his voice as his eyes shone with tears. "(Why can't I remember!)" Bryan stared shocked at his outburst paling, then he felt hurried steps coming from Tala's room and the others. The three remaining Demolition Boys appeared on the doorsteps, each one of them looking perplexed or worried at them.

"(What's the noise? It's only six o clock!)" grumbled Ian. He looked up, seeing that Kai was awake, eeped in content. "(Kai, you're awake!)"

Kai turned in a flash towards the others and his eyes widened in fear, as he tried desperately to place a name near each one of them. He felt that he knew them but failed to remember whom they were. He didn't like the sensation of feeling like a rat in a cage. Why couldn't he remember them? Why they kept calling him Kai? Was that really his name? But no answer came, just a dull pain in the back of his head that made him groan in pain.

"(Kai, what's the matter?)" Tala was afraid of the look he saw in Kai's red orbs. He took a step forward, raising his hand.

"(Stay away from me!)" Kai howled, grabbing his ears with his hands as he closed his eyes: the pain in his head was so strong he started to feel dizzy. Bryan backed away as Tala was frozen where he stood.

"(I don't know what happened!)" Bryan was again losing his temper. He never experienced such thing before. "(He said he didn't know who I was!)"

Kai lifted his face slightly, panting and looked at the four of them with haunted eyes, his hands never leaving his ears as if to protect himself. There were tears lingering at the corner of his eyes, but they didn't fall "(Please…)" his tone was confused and scared, and he was trembling slightly. "(Who are you? Is it really Kai my name?)"

Again, there was a moment of silence. Spencer was the first to recover as he stepped forwards slowly. "(I think you've got amnesia,)" he stated loud enough for all of them to hear him, Kai too. "(Your name is Kai, and we're your friends,)" he looked at the scared and injured teen on the couch, talking to him in his most soothing voice.

"(You have nothing to worry about, we're hear to help you,)" Kai stared wide–eyed at him, still panting, the fear visible in his eyes as confusion devoured him from the inside. He sobbed and covered his eyes with his hands, muffling the sobs that were the result of shock more than anything else. Tala was the first one to react. He rushed towards him hugging him tightly but not enough to hurt him. The others soon followed this with Bryan settling with just resting his hand on the younger boy's shoulder for comfort, feeling uneasy with hugging. Kai leaned into the embrace, feeling safe even if he couldn't remember who the four were.

"(I don't know what happened,)" Tala looked at him, icy eyes meeting flaming ones "(But I will help you find your memories back, I promise you Kai)".

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** I hope you liked the twist. I also hope you will read and leave a review…

I hope you will keep up reading this! More twists will appear later!


	3. Listen

**MasterFranny:** thanks to everyone who reviewed, this is the third chapter and I want to state that I have nothing against any of the characters. I will give the same amount of chances to all the three wooers, and let Kai decide in the end… since this fic is writing by itself… sigh.

……………………………………………

**Rating**: PG-13 may get higher

**Summary**: Kai... well, read the story. Kai?

**Disclaimer**: still not own.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(talking into other languages)"

–**dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories–**

……………………………………………

**The Way You Feel**

**Chapter 03: Listen**

"(What are we going to do?)" Ian blinked as he looked back and forth between his taller friends, totally lost in the present situation.

They were now in Tala's room since Kai fell asleep again, stressed out because of the recent events; it took them a lot to have him calm down and he needed rest… and they needed to talk in peace.

Ian was sitting on the floor since Tala had strictly prohibited him from touching anything in his room… that after the 'incident' in which he found the Wolf's hideout under his bed, which was full of, well, let's just say something not suitable for underage children (gay porn material).

Not to mention the collection of hard Yaoi such as Kizuna by Kazuma Kodaka and the carton filled with episodes of '_Queer as Folk America_', that Tala cherished with his life.

Spencer and Bryan were sitting on two wooden chairs on either side of the bed, which was currently being occupied by Tala. The boy in question seemed to be keen on giving the ceiling his most heated glare and didn't pay the other three any heed.

Of all of them, the red head was the one who took the news of Kai's apparent amnesia worst, and probably needed a bit to accept the fact that his best friend (and current crush ever since childhood) could not remember who he was.

"(I think it's better if we just let him stay here, he seems to like the place,)" Bryan broke the silence suddenly, his eyes briefly looked over his three companions, "(Plus he can't remember anything, but he seems able to recognize us, if only vaguely… and I have no intention of letting him be played around by that group of idiotic Japanese freaks!)"

"(We haven't called any of them, not even Mr. Dickinson,)" Spencer, ever the reasonable one, spoke up, sparing a cautious look over at Tala, "(I mean, they have a right to know about what happened to their captain…)" his sentence was cut short when Tala sent a glare his way and he knew immediately to hold his tongue.

"(Kai will remain here,)" the redhead declared, "(We will call a doctor and when he states that Kai needs to remain here, we will call that old man)".

Spencer sighed. There was no way things could go smoothly if they were to keep thinking like this…

"(There is another thing we need to ensure,)" Bryan looked at them all, "(that Kai doesn't find out what happened to him, least of all the ones that happened at the Abbey; it would be quite a shock and our intention isn't really to make him feel worse, is it?)"

"(You're saying that we should hide it from him?)" Ian didn't seem to be convinced. He stared up at the others with a light frown, doubt flickering in his eyes.

"(He will remember, eventually, and it's better if he's the one who asks us to explain, instead of us telling him ourselves, causing him to relieve his pain when he's not ready to face it,)" Bryan reasoned.

Ian nodded reluctantly, followed by Tala and Spencer. They knew all too well that memories from the Abbey would be hard to accept, especially if you couldn't remember everything you went through.

"(I'm going to call a doctor,)" Spencer stood up and stared at the others. He wanted to add something, because even though he was the one who mentioned alerting the BladeBreakers about Kai's situation, he wanted the teen to stay with them nonetheless. "(I will do whatever it takes to make sure that Kai stay with us)".

Before he stepped out of the room, Ian attempted to sneak towards the bed, but was halted within his tracks by Bryan's hand. Soon the younger teen found himself being thrown outside the room as the door closed behind him with a loud thump. He could be heard sulking while retreating down the corridor.

Bryan sat back down in his chair and faced Tala, eyes speaking more than words ever could; Tala returned the gaze with his own cool glare.

"(What?)" Tala growled in response to the look. He knew what was going through Bryan's head, and he didn't like it at all. "(Don't you want Kai to stay?)"

"(I _want_ Kai to stay, just as much as you do,)" Bryan lifted his hand to stop Tala's oncoming protests, as it was the truth. "(And I don't trust the BladeBreakers, just like you…)" he bit his lip looking away then he continued, "(but even if Kai belongs to us, his family, his **friends**, he still shares something with those amateurs, or else he wouldn't have been trying to soften things between us like he kept trying all this time. For how much I despise them, Kai needs to know he has someone else apart from us…)"

What he didn't say was that he hoped Kai would find out soon the BladeBreakers were nothing but a nuisance, and that he would be the one to leave them. But Kai had other friends apart for them, and their jealously could not prevent Kai from seeing them.

Kai deserved friends. And if he thought the BladeBreakers were worthy it, Bryan would accept that. Even though he didn't like it.

Of course, his speech had been already **way too long** for his liking, and he wasn't keen to speak so much, ever.

Tala gritted his teeth and shook his head fervently, but Bryan only lifted his hand again.

"(You don't want him to be mad at you when he hears it from someone else's mouth, do you, Tala? Don't be selfish)".

Tala sighed, but there was nothing he could say against the Lilac haired blader. He was right, no matter how desperately Tala wanted to ignore the existence of the BladeBreakers, they were still Kai's team–mates. They would do anything to be part of the Phoenix's life, even if Kai couldn't remember them at all.

"(Tala, Bryan, I called the doctor, he said he will be here in a few minutes,)" Spencer muffled voice called out from behind the closed door, "(I suggest you come and wake Kai)".

The two glanced at each other and nodded and stood on their feet before replying with a simple 'coming'.

……………………………………………

"(So you can't remember anything from before you woke up?)" the doctor –a tall young man on his thirties with brown hair and warm eyes– asked, shining a light into Kai's eye to see whether his pupils were responding.

Kai nodded warily as the doctor studied him intently, watching his reactions. He couldn't but feel uneasy near him, having some stranger touch him. He didn't feel that way when the boy, Bryan, or the others hugged him before.

But then again, Bryan and the others seemed familiar to Kai than the doctor did.

"(He seems to have a slight concussion which is probably causing the memory loss,)" the doctor said finally, speaking to the four. "(Other than that, the injury to his head doesn't seem to be very serious. Have you called the police about the people who attacked him?)"

"(We did, but they said that they couldn't do anything without an description of the person,)" Spencer answered, receiving a nod from the doctor who kept his attention on the teen before him.

Always being the thoughtful one, the blond had called the police just before calling in the hospital, and the response he got wasn't satisfying at all… the police could do nothing. They could not know who had attacked their friend, and a memory loss wasn't helping either.

The doctor stared at all the four teens for a second, then his eyes trailed on Kai once more. He could see how the young slate haired blader was acting with them, and how he acted upon his own touch, and knew he was comfortable with them more than with anyone else.

He could not and would not take Kai away from them. This was the right thing to do to assure his recover.

"(I think it's best if he remains where he is for the time being, he does seem to be quite familiar with you all)".

Kai all the while was looking at the doctor and at them; he was familiar with them, but if he tried to remember, even if just a shard of memory about the boys in front of him, nothing came to him, just a dull ache in the back of his head. But something deep inside assured him that he had nothing to fear of these people who called themselves his friends.

"(Thanks… for doing this,)" he mumbled out awkwardly and shot them a smile, "(you're really nice)".

This brought on a few startled looks from the Demolition Boys. Seeing such emotion if Kai's normally serious face was an event of historic proportions. It wasn't something you saw everyday and at those odd times, it was something evanescent and could barely be seen by the naked eye.

But this time, it was a genuine smile, one that lightened up his whole face and it made the teens experience a peculiar, tingling feeling in the pit of their stomach. Perhaps helping Kai find his memory could repair the once close bond they all shared and almost forgot after so many years.

"(If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call me,)" the doctor handed a piece of paper to Bryan and left with a last smile at the boys. "(I think that's all I can do for now. Have a nice day)".

He had previously only known the Demolition Boys through word of mouth. Ruthless, mean, cold and emotionless were some of the most common descriptions people gave out about them, or even worse, more evil and insulting; but at this moment, being in a room with them, the real them, his opinion changed completely.

Perhaps they could be cold and ruthless in battle, but now they were just normal young children who cared about their friends. A very close friend, as he could see.

As soon as the doctor was out of their house, the Demolition Boys visibly relaxed. Not unlike Kai, they also felt uncomfortable around people they didn't know, even if the person was a doctor.

"(I guess its time to call the old man, then,)" Tala couldn't hold back a smirk, despite his displeasure… at least now they had an ally. "(Spencer, you're the one)".

The blonde just shrugged and headed towards the phone as the remaining three crowded around Kai. The slate haired boy was currently staring into a mirror, confusion written clearly on his face.

"(Why am I wearing this face paint?)" he brushed his fingers over the blue paint, leaving a smear on his hand and his cheek with a frown, "(it makes me look scary)".

Tala glanced over to Bryan for an answer, but was only answered with a shrug. There was no actual answer for that question, or at least no one they could reveal as for now.

"(You liked it,)" he answered. It was the truth, after all.

"(Well… I don't anymore,)" Kai replied simply, grabbing a stray handkerchief; with great care he wiped all the blue colour off his face, checking if he'd missed some in the mirror. He was uncomfortable with the marks on his cheeks. He didn't know why, but the blue marks brought up a bad feeling, a memory, from deep inside his heart, and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to remember that part of his past.

At least not now.

Looking at his reflection again, he smiled proudly. He liked the way he looked now, younger. His eyes fell on the clothes he was wearing: they were still a little dirty and bloody, even his scarf was gone, but he didn't even remember having one, so he wasn't worried about it.

"(I used to wear this kind of things?)" he made a face, frowning once more time, "(they seem like a carnival costume. Can I have something _normal_?)"

Tala was slightly taken aback by his words and for a moment couldn't do anything but stare at him. The shock didn't last long though and he replied Kai with a small smile, "(That's really strange to hear that from you Kai, but… as you wish)".

Kai stayed silent, his eyes locked on Tala's. He blinked once and turned to look away.

"(What?)" Tala couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something different about the way Kai stared at him.

"(You look cute when you smile,)" Kai said straightforwardly. He didn't seem to be the least bit embarrassed.

Without noticing the blush that had crept onto Tala's face, Kai turned to Bryan, who seemed quite amused by Tala's expression. The lilac haired teen was quite scary, but there was something in his eyes that told Kai that he was a good person, quenching his fear a little.

"(Can I have something to eat?)" he pleaded.

……………………………………………

Mr. Dickinson was enjoying his morning tea –something he had been deprived of during the last few days of the tournament– with Mr. Granger and Tyson's father, Bruce, all the while chatting about the mysteries of the sacred beasts.

Bruce Granger was an expert on the subject seeing as he'd spent three years of his life looking for them. It had been quite a shock for him to discover that his own son and his friends owned them. However, as he watched them interact with the Beasts, he realized that the word 'own' was not the one he should use to explain the complex relationship between Blader and Beast.

It was as if the person and the creature were complementary parts of the same being, the nature of the Beast conveying the blader's own to fit together perfectly.

The bonds between the two were as strong as friendship, if not stronger, akin to brotherhood, and Bruce was sure that meant that no Sacred Beasts could be purely evil, not even the ones he saw that could be called so.

But now he had to wonder, if his theory was right, then Black Dranzer couldn't really be classified as one of the Sacred Beasts. Neither he, nor Mr. Dickinson knew what to think, or where to place her because she was obviously evil and what's more, a genetic copy of Kai's Beast.

For how many studies Bruce had attempted in order to understand everything about the Beasts, there were many things that were still hidden in the darkness.

But now, she seemed to have vanished into thin air, and perhaps, all the worrying was for nothing. Whatever it was, Bruce was certain that nothing could ruin the peace left in the wake of Boris' arrest.

"(Mr. Dickinson?)" one of the Russian BBA's employees knocked at the door, before peering in cautiously, "(I'm sorry to interrupt your morning ritual, but there was call for you)".

"(Is there something wrong?)" he asked politely, replacing his cup on the plate.

"(I'm not certain,)" the man shook his head, "(It was Spencer, one of the Demolition Boys. He's requested your presence in their house as soon as your commitments allow you to)".

The three men at the table exchanged perplexed looks as they stood up, the tea forgotten. It was unusual for the Russian team to call them, knowing how reserved they were; there was probably something wrong, that required their presence as soon as possible.

'_I should not have thought everything was gonna be ok,'_ Bruce sighed to himself, feeling as if he'd jinxed himself._ 'I have a bad feeling about this'_.

They contemplated calling the BladeBreakers as well, but decided otherwise. They were not exactly on the best terms with the Russian team –with the exception of Kai– so it was better to leave the Japanese teens out of it, and eventually call them in later on if the matter required it.

As Bruce's car drove towards the Demolition Boy's house, the three men couldn't help but wonder what could be so important as to force the four teens into calling the BBA's director so early in the morning –not that they were lazy, quite the opposite, but still– they were just somewhat curious.

When they reached the house, Mr. Dickinson walked in first and reaching the doorstep he knocked softly on the surface, as he was used to do instead of ringing the bell.

There was no noise coming from the inside –not like the there was every time he knocked at Tyson's door– and after a while the door opened, revealing a familiar but very different face.

It was Kai, Mr. Dickinson was positive about it, but he looked different.

First, he was standing there without the blue fin marks on his cheeks –that fact made him seem so much younger…– then he was wearing what obviously looked like Tala's clothes, since they were quite big on him, and Kai was a bit shorter than the redhead.

It was a blue, turtle neck jumper, much like the one that Tala liked to wear, with something like flame prints on the shoulders and a pair of baggy, dark blue pants with the same prints around the ankles.

Mr. Dickinson wondered why he was there, _'Probably spent the night here,'_ he thought, but then he noticed the bandage wrapped around the teens' forehead and frowned.

"Kai, what happened to your head?" Bruce stepped forward; he was a bit worried too, and noticing the bandage he felt his fatherly side resurface.

Kai cocked his head to a side and looked at the three people before him strangely, "Can I help you?" he asked.

The strange language they were speaking didn't bother him, he had the feeling it was Japanese, since he knew it as well. He just didn't know how could he know Japanese well enough to speak it just as he could with Russian.

'_Maybe Tala knows,'_ he decided to ask the redhead later.

Bruce and Mr. Dickinson were speechless; of all the things they were expecting, this was the last one. Their shock was enough to allow Grandpa Granger to do the talking.

"K-man, are you kiddin' us, dude?" he frowned, and didn't look any good doing it. "Let us come in".

Kai blinked but didn't move from his spot. Like hell he would allow strange people to enter in the house without knowing who they were. Suddenly there were sounds of footsteps behind him and he turned around to find out who was coming, but still keeping the three men in his peripheral vision.

"(Kai, what's the problem?)" Spencer had heard Kai talking to someone at the door and had decided to take a look, "(Who's there?)"

"(It's a strange old man,)" Kai replied, and after having had a good look at Bruce and Mr. Dickinson he added, "(and two more strange old men)".

Mr. Dickinson tried to ignore the disrespectful comment, whilst Grandpa Granger and Bruce silently seethed at it. But all of them were slightly surprised, and even more worried.

As soon as Spencer saw Mr. Dickinson, his eyes, warm when looking at Kai, turned cold and unreadable and he merely nodded for Kai to let them come in.

"(It's okay,)" he reassured the slate haired teen, "(We were waiting for them, don't worry. And who told you to leave the couch by the way?)"

Kai pouted slightly then walked away, leaving behind the dumbfounded men as they stepped into the house.

"(Guys, they're here,)" Spencer called towards the kitchen.

There was some noise before Bryan exited, wiping his hands with a towel as he glared at the intruders. Bruce noticed there were flour stains on his shirt, but as soon as the teen caught him looking, he quickly brushed it away, as if he'd been caught doing something he didn't want others to know about.

"What were you doing?" Bruce couldn't stop himself from asking. He could understand and speak Russian, but his father couldn't. So he decided to speak Japanese, a language that the Demolition Boys did know.

Bryan and Spencer glared at him.

"It's none of your business," Bryan growled, but led them towards the living room where Kai was currently sitting, "Stay here, you need rest," he said to Kai after noticing that he was about to stand up

"What happened to Kai?" Mr. Dickinson's voice held tone of seriousness as he glanced at the slate haired boy, who in was looking curiously at him, "Did he get hurt? How?"

Spencer and Bryan exchanged a look, but it was the lilac haired teen that answered, "He was coming here last night and was attacked. Tala found him, but we don't know who did it. But there is something about his injury that you probably should know about –" his sentence was cut short by a loud explosion from the kitchen, followed by a billowing cloud of some kind of white substance that looked suspiciously like flour.

"(What the hell!)" Bryan roared, stomping towards the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks he when he saw Mr. Dickinson and Kai standing, "(Sit,)" he ordered. After making sure they had obliged, he disappeared into the white cloud.

The BBA's director was taken slightly aback by his harshness, but he dismissed, already knowing how to deal with such a temperamental boy. He was used to deal with a moody Kai already.

Bruce, instead, was looking rather pissed off as he turned to Spencer for explanation, but in that moment, something that sounded much like giggling stopped him dead in his tracks.

All eyes turned to Kai, who was at the time giggling quietly, but he stopped abruptly when he noticed the others' eyes on looking astonished at him.

Bruce's eyes widened and he blurted the first thing that came to mind, "What's happening here?"

"That's what Bryan was trying to tell you before Ian attempted to blow up the house," Spencer's voice held some sort of hidden amusement that only Kai could detect, causing the slate haired teen's eyes to shine with delight, "Kai has developed a case of amnesia."

As if nothing could be worse than the awkward silence that had befallen the three men, another huge explosion resonated from the kitchen, followed shortly by Bryan's voice shouting something about 'damn eggs, damn oven, damn flour and damn Ian who was the cause of it all'.

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** I know, Kai's acting OOC, but he's got amnesia, and acting is connected to memories. Thus, without them, Kai is acting differently. As time goes by he'll start acting like he's used to more. Be patient.

As to explain, Kai was hungry, but no one of the Russian teens knows how to cook –except Kai but he's not in condition– as they usual order food outside, and they had no time to order at such early hours so they decided to cook something.

Bad decision if you ask me.

Okay, now read and review! Next chapter eventually I will put the BladeBreakers find out Kai's condition –even if I start to like more when there are only the D-Boys dealing with Kai… but we need to give Rei a chance here.

Bye!


	4. Wheels going on

**MasterFranny:** Kai all this innocent makes me feel dirty… he's gonna show some of his usual strength to watch out!

**Note1:** I posted a crossover fic with crossover pairings on this account, it's called "Soul Mates" and it's in need of reviews. Check it out if you like Yu–Gi–Oh!

**Note2:** As I promised, in this chapter the BladeBreakers find out about Kai's condition. Hope you like it. By the way, our Kai will be in the middle of a whole war between our contenders! That means a lot has to happen. Just remember to review…

……………………………………………

**Rating**: PG-13 may get higher…

**Warnings:** Contains Yaoi, which is male x male relationship. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Got it?

**Disclaimer**: if I owned BeyBlade, Kai would be making out with all the other males… but you don't see that in the episodes so no, I don't own.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

–**Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories–**

……………………………………………

**The Way You Feel**

**Chapter 04: Wheels going on**

Mr. Dickinson couldn't take his eyes away from Kai, who was looking rather confused at the three men around him –did he know them?

He tried to search his mind again but a sharp pain in his head convinced him otherwise and he glanced sadly at Spencer, feeling really down. It was rather uncomfortable to not know who the people around him were –even more so since they all looked like they knew him pretty well– and if it wasn't for the pain, he was sure he would've been able to recognize them.

He sighed; maybe he just needed some time to heal the wound on his head, after that he could eventually try again. By now, he was comfortable in the Demolition Boys' company, plus he didn't want the pain.

The four acted sort of protective with him, and it made him feel secure. He liked that feeling, and he liked all of them too.

"Kai, don't you recognize me?" Mr. Dickinson bent down, meeting the younger's eyes with his own, his face serious, "You really can't tell who I am?"

"No, I'm sorry," Kai replied sadly, looking away disturbed. The man did not trigger any sensation from him –opposite to the D-Boys. And he didn't like that he was touching him. He was invading his private space.

Spencer glared at the BBA's director, "don't try to remember, you'll just hurt yourself," he declared to Kai, snorting a bit.

Bruce noticed the blonde's eyes warm up while glancing at the slate haired teen, hardening again as he turned again to the three adults. It was something unusual, but he looked like he wanted to… actually protect Kai. For how strange that could appear.

Bruce put the fact away to ponder over it later.

From the kitchen came the furious voice of Bryan, "(WTF Spencer!)" He sure was near losing it… "(Help! I think there's a fire inside the oven!)"

Spencer raised one eyebrow, his face never betraying anything while his eyes glanced at Kai in a private sharing of amusement: the slate haired teen half grinned, catching the slight change in his friend's antics.

"I'll be back in no time," the stated coldly, stepping as quickly as he could without hurrying towards the kitchen, leaving a distressed Kai with the three.

"Kai, don't you remember what happened to you?" Bruce lifted his hand to touch Kai's arm, but the teen backed away on instinct as if the touch burnt.

"No" he growled back, assuming unknowingly his usual defensive position. "The first thing I know, it was waking up in here, with them".

The three men knew on instinct they needed to slow down a bit unless they wanted Kai to freak out. He didn't seem to like their intrusion very much.

"I'm Mr. Dickinson, Kai," the old man sighed deeply. "I was sort of friends with you and your team".

Kai couldn't understand what the old man meant by 'team' but he decided to remain silent. He put a note to ask Tala later. Or Bryan.

"Can't you remember anything? Did you remember the Demolition Boys? Why not us?" Bruce leaned a little more on the youth, urging him. "Do you remember someone named Tyson? And Max? Rei?"

He really wanted to trigger something in Kai's mind, something that could help him.

The names meant nothing to Kai, just a slight sensation in the back of his mind, as if they _were_ to mean something but they didn't.

Familiar names, but at the same completely unknown. Kai closed his eyes harshly, trying in vain to find a face for the names the mad spoke of, yet nothing came except a sharp pain. This time he could not stop it, since Bruce was still speaking and provoking him to react.

"Can you remember your Grandfather and Boris?" Grandpa Granger tried in vain to stop his son, knowing he needed to stop because Kai was evidently suffering, but failed. "And the Abbey? Kai, can you remember the Abbey?"

Kai's eyes shot open at the mention of the Abbey. That name triggered something from deep inside him, the feeling he received from his heart was complete despair –even if the name _Abbey_ meant nothing to his mind, his heart told otherwise.

The Abbey. The sole name filled Kai with hurt and pain, chills running down his back.

All his being was yelling in hatred at the name, his head aching, his heart crying, his mind screaming in rage and suppressed fear since Bruce caused the reaction and in the middle there was Kai, who knew nothing about it and at the same was feeling frightened and cold.

It felt **cold**, awfully cold inside.

A mere whisper, "stop..." much like a plea, raising his hands to cover his ears as if to stop the pain. "Stop," he repeated.

It **hurt**.

A lot.

Something appeared in his mind behind his closed eyes, a face half hidden in shadows, with red eyes that glowed in the dark and violet hair, causing pain to flow through Kai's body together with fear.

He didn't know who the man was, he didn't know why he felt so bad but he retreated, falling on the couch as he clutched his head in pain.

"**Stay away!**" he yelled, tears falling from his tightened eyes. He was talking to the face he saw but also to the three who caused the image to pop out. Mr. Dickinson, Bruce and Grandpa Granger could only stare incredulously at him, feeling guilty because it had been their acting the cause of his reaction.

Tala came out from the kitchen; it could have been a funny picture since he was covered with flour even on his hair, if not for his face, the pure incarnation of fury; he picked up Kai's trembling body, his eyes tearing a hole inside Bruce's own.

"What _did you do_!" he hissed, venom dripping from his voice.

"I was trying to make him remember," Bruce couldn't stand the stare and looked away guilty. "I asked him if he knew Boris or his grand–" he stopped uneasy under the glare of Tala's icy blue eyes.

"_Leave,_" Tala hissed. "You're doing no good".

Kai groaned in pain and Tala tightened his grip, whereas he looked at Bryan who came out too –completely covered in flour as well– after a moment settling Kai with great care in the older boy's protective arms, turning again towards the three.

"Kai's fine with us," he stated coldly. "If you want to take him away, we have the permission of a doctor: we won't let you hurt him –_understood?"_ he threw at them the paper with the doctor's number, "now can you leave? We're suffering some… problems we want to solve right now," he glanced at the kitchen with a not so calm expression.

Spencer appeared again, having heard what Tala said. He too was angry, but he knew they only wanted to help Kai.

"I know you just want to help Kai," he stated: the words were kinda nice, whilst his voice was just as cold as steel, "but he is healing now, we are not going to let the past hurt him more than it already did".

Mr. Dickinson nodded. In the end, there was nothing he could do, since one of them was above legal age –Bryan– and the others were under his care. And if a doctor actually said Kai had to stay here, there was nothing he could do.

"I know you're all worried for Kai," he said looking at them. "We are too, you don't need to be that cold with us".

Bruce decided to intervene, "Mr. Dickinson's right boys… we want to help that's all".

The tension could be felt in the air, and the three adults decided to just leave, and return later. Obviously it was their acting to cause the Demolition Boys to back away, and they had to admit it hadn't been that fair from them, seeing Kai was hurt.

Mr. Dickinson looked at them, "We'll be back this evening" he stated. "I want to talk to the doctor and besides, he needs _help"_.

Tala glared at him.

"He has **us**" he replied.

……………………………………………

Tyson swallowed hard his brioche while stuffing his mouth with another two, delighted by the taste. Before him three empty plates stood to show his tremendous hunger, which was still not fulfilled.

He extended his arm towards Max's plate, who was glad to share with him his food –he wasn't hungry anymore, not after seeing the Dragon eat. Besides, he had already eaten two bowls of cereals while discussing Rei's sexual preferences.

The said Neko-jinn was at the moment glancing outside the window, lost in his thoughts, thinking about Kai like he was usual do. Max peered at him through his blonde bangs, he was so sorry for him. Kai _had_ to see the effect he was having on Rei –that, unless he was as blind as Tyson in this type of matters.

And reconsidering the things better, maybe he _really_ was. Kai didn't seem one to linger too much in such things as love… and by what they knew about his past, he hadn't received it either.

"Come on Rei, haven't you stared out the window a little too much?" Tyson smiled broadly, giving Max a good sight of his mouth's contents (which wasn't that nice from him) and laughed hard. "Besides, I wonder where Kai is by now, usually he's the first to wake up".

He looked back and forth between his blond friend and Rei, causing them both to look away, almost guiltily. Neither wanted to be the one to tell Tyson, after all, he was the one who felt worst about Kai's 'other friends'. Soon an enraged expression appeared on Tyson's face, the bluenette finally understanding.

The bluenette stood up, eyes flaming with fury, "he's still with _them!_" he slammed his fist on the table, gritting his teeth. "I can't accept it! He's _our_ captain, not a part of their team!"

Max sighed and Rei mirrored him, just for different reasons.

Kenny glanced at them from above the screen of his laptop, but did not dare to speak. On the screen appeared a blurred image that vanished as soon as it came, Kenny knew it was Dizzi; she was used to do such thing in order to speak to her Master alone -thing you wouldn't expect from such a loud-mouth like she was.

Kenny stood up and walked in the other room, closing the door behind his shoulders: the remaining BladeBreakers didn't even acknowledged his departure, too deep in their own concerns.

"Yeah, Dizzi, I know," Kenny sighed, looking down at his laptop with sad eyes, "but I am not supposed to tell them, am I?"

Dizzi huffed, "Come on Chief, you shouldn't be so stubborn! It would be much better to just tell them that Kai deserves to have friends –apart you all". The voice coming from the laptop was annoyed; if anyone heard her speak, they would believe it was just a computer's program which could speak like a human, but instead it was the Beast inside the laptop, who was glad she could speak with her Master, "It's easy to say, you can repeat it with me, Chief! Come on… _Kai has friends_".

She was somewhat sarcastic now, knowing too well how the others would react to that speech. She was a BitBeast trapped in a laptop, but that didn't mean she was blind to what happened around her. She wasn't good only with beyblade, after all.

"They don't know" Kenny picked up a spare part of BeyBlade and checked it fondly –he loved his part in the 'Breakers team as the scientist. His eyes though, were slightly glazed over as he remembered. "You know what happened when I tried to tell them that Tala and the others are really friends with Kai! They laughed in my face! They can't believe it, since they saw how the four behaved during the championships," he waved his hand dismissively, "Besides, if Kai can't take care of it himself, it's his fault".

Kenny felt a little bad because he too couldn't really believe that the Demolition–Boys were good people.

Dizzi laughed at his words and at his scrunched up face, knowing exactly what he was thinking, then she spoke, her voice dripping sarcasm again like she was used to, "It's just that, even if you searched for information on them, and got a lot of it, you still can't believe they're good, ne?"

Kenny flushed slightly and shook his head hastily, cursing himself for her perceptive self.

"Chief, I know you too well," the Beast giggled.

He sighed and just dropped the subject.

He knew she was right –he had searched not only on internet, but also by speaking to some kids coming from the Abbey, to know something more about the Demolition Boys after the Championship, and what he found out was quite disturbing.

If not completely shocking.

At first he couldn't find anyone who had been inside the Abbey for longer than the last two years (did that mean the D-Boys were the only ones to resist inside that place for so long?) and all the kids told him they were bad guys; they all feared him, they all were scared and wouldn't speak more in fear of the four teens' wrath, even though the Abbey was no more.

Finally, after a lot of wasted attempts and lost time, he had managed to track down a boy who was on his late teens and had been in the Abbey for quite a lot, but had abandoned the place. Speaking with him had proven difficult, but the results were what Kenny had both hoped for, and wished against.

–**Start Flashback–**

"Hey, you! Please, stop!" Kenny was starting to feel tired because the boy hadn't stopped walking ever since Kenny saw him, and he was looking like he had no intention to stop, ever. "Come on!"

Kenny wasn't exactly an athlete, thus he couldn't even keep up with the other teen's pace. It was a lost cause, already.

It was Dizzi's time to pop up, "Chief, did you realize he may not know Japanese?" her voice echoed from her position under Kenny's arm, "try something else!"

He stopped, "Why didn't you tell me that before?" he asked bewildered, glasses shifting downwards for a few inches. Her statement should have been an obvious conclusion for him to reach as well, but somehow he'd forgotten the little language detail.

"It was fun to see you try to reach him," she replied smugly.

Kenny narrowed his eyes, fighting the urge to smash his computer on the ground; he liked Dizzi alright, but… hell, sometimes she was even worst than Tyson…

The brown haired teen frowned in concentration though no one could see it, then he cleared his voice and tried in English, the only other language he knew, hoping the other guy could understand him.

"(Hey, you, with the grey hair!)" He called out. "(Please, stop!)"

The boy turned slightly, his brown eyes clearly confused, as the shorter boy finally managed to reach him, and Kenny took his breath for a moment, panting with his hands on his knees.

"(Sorry to bug you,)" Kenny spoke through his pants, straightening up to stare at the other teen in the eyes. "(Is your name Vassilj Borjei?)"

The boy glared at him, and though it was nothing compared to Kai's own glare, Kenny could see some resemblances, and shuddered slightly. He wasn't that brave either.

"(Da,)" the older teen replied sternly. "(Who are you?)" His English was heavy with Russian accent.

"(I'm part of the BladeBreakers' team,)" Kenny replied, trying to put out his guts, since he was afraid of the boy. Now that he was before him, he looked scarier than before… but he needed the information.

"(You fought against the Demolition Boys,)" Vassilj stated, mildly amused but with a light of recognition in his eyes. "(What do you want? I don't share your passion anymore)".

The last line was spoken with a dark edge on it.

Kenny cleared his throat again, searching for the right words.

"(You were once in the Abbey, were you?)" He asked tentatively. "(You trained with the Russian Champions, am I right?)"

Vassilj snorted but nodded. Kenny's face brightened up.

"(If I hadn't fallen terribly ill, I would still be in that place,)" he growled, his voice low. "(I thank God for that)".

Then his face cleared as he smiled, even though the smile was a bit forced.

"(You don't need to fear me,)" he stated, pointing towards what looked like a café, "(Follow me)".

Kenny gulped as he followed him, cursing himself for being such a coward –though he had to admit he felt a bit relieved… in a place as crowded as a café he was pretty safe. Sitting inside the café Vassilj ordered a glass of clear vodka, while Kenny asked for a simple glass of milk –eliciting a laugh from the Russian.

"(You want to know about the Demolition Boys, that's it,)" Vassilj drank down half his glass in one go while Kenny glanced worriedly at him. "(No much to say… if you believe what people outside says,)" his eyes turned cold. "(I used to know pretty well Bryan before I found my way out of that place, and if something called friendship can blossom in the Abbey, then we were friends)".

Kenny looked astonished at him, and the grey haired teen laughed again; but in his laugh there was no trace of mirth. It was cold, clipped, and raw.

"(We're not monsters, little kid,)" Vassilj drank another sip of his vodka, smaller this time, and glared straight in Kenny's eyes –thought he couldn't see them, he had a pretty good impression of where they should have been. "(I assure you we can have feelings, and the Demolition Boys are no exception; now they have changed a lot, but I assure you I am not lying)".

"(B… but then… how did they act when you were still in the Abbey?)" Kenny managed to ask, swallowing down his milk quickly in fast small gulps.

Vassilj sniffed hard, eyes boring in the table in front of him. "(They were already on Boris' special list,)" his eyes turning emotionless at the name of his former director. It was a common reaction from all the teens he'd spoken with. "(I was not, lucky me,)" he sipped again his vodka, "(they were treated worst than us all, and still they managed to defy Boris as much as they could… oh yes, they were what we kids used to call the 'Five Elements of chaos')".

He looked lost in memories, but the other had a pressing question.

Kenny looked at him timidly, "(Five? But the Demolition Boys are just four…)" as he spoke, the answer was already in his mind.

"(Silly little kid, there was another one with them,)" Vassilj laughed a little. "(There was the Air, which was Bryan, then the Earth, which was Ian, the Water, Spencer, the Ice, Tala, and the Fire, and that one was…)"

"(Kai,)" whispered Kenny knowingly.

"(Da, you've got it little kid!)" Vassilj turned to the barman and ordered another vodka. "(Kai was like the flame and they were like moths –since he was the one to defy orders the most,)" he shook his head in bewilderment. "(He was… is… the grandson of the owner, and he was too on the fav's list of the director,)" he thanked the maid and sipped his second glass. "(As soon as he was out of the Abbey Boris started treating the remaining four harder, and they couldn't anymore defy him, since the departure of one of their best friends hurt them badly)".

He gulped down his glass and stood up, glancing down at Kenny with knowingly eyes.

"(I know what you wished to hear boy, that there was no explanation of the Demolition Boys' acting during the tournament, that they were ruthless all their life,)" he sneered. "(It's easier this way, right? To hate them. But they were not, it's just that they can't anymore live like normal people… I had to go through two psychologists to even be able to think back to that time I spent into the Abbey)".

He pat patted Kenny on the head and smirked.

"(That's the truth little kid –now it's up to you)".

With that he left some money on the table and walked away, leaving Kenny shocked and confused.

–**End Flashback–**

Kenny sighed, he still hadn't had time to speak alone with Kai about that stuff: maybe he wouldn't be that happy to know someone knew about his past…

……………………………………………

"I'll call the doctor later," decided Mr. Dickinson, looking at Bruce and his father. "But right now, I think Tyson and his friends need to know what happened to Kai".

Bruce looked for a moment at his side, meeting Stanley's eyes before returning his sight to the road.

"Yes, but would it be good to tell them he's with the Demolition Boys?" he reasoned. "I don't think they're in good terms with each other".

"I can't care less now, Kai needs to find back his memories, and I am positive Tyson and the others can help him," answered Mr. Dickinson, determined. "They will have to get along if they really care for him".

Grandpa Granger chuckled at that, a mental picture of Tala and Tyson calling themselves 'buddies' appearing in his mind, but then he shook forcibly his head –he knew this was not gonna happen, but still he was positive they would at least stand each other, for Kai's sake.

As Mr. Dickinson knocked at the door, the well–known footsteps of Tyson generated a stampede and after a second –when the three men were sure the door would crash down by the force of said stampede– Tyson's face appeared on the doorstep.

"Oh, hi Mr. Dickinson, hi dad, hi grandpa!" he was holding a brioche in his hand, as he welcomed them inside.

"We need to speak with you for a moment," Bruce started as he nodded to Tyson and the others, who gathered around them. "It's about Kai".

"What happened to him!" Rei jumped over Bruce, his eyes turning into golden slits while suspicion appeared on his face.

Taken slightly aback Bruce gulped, this was the second time someone younger attacked him, "Well… he has been found unconscious by Tala yesterday," he said calmly, half aware of the glare Rei was sending towards him at the mention of the Russian's name. "And I'm afraid he's having a serious case of amnesia".

Tyson looked lost, but Max, Rei and Chief were shocked.

"Er… someone? I think I am lost here" Tyson admitted, turning towards his friend for a simpler explanation.

"Amnesia it's when a person can't recognize his friends and relatives," Kenny explained to the confused Dragon. "It can be partial so you can't remember just parts of your life, or total, in which you can't even remember who you are –and it's quite painful too".

The bluenette's eyes widened in realization, "That means… he can't remember us!" yelled Tyson, shocked.

'_How dull'_ couldn't help but think Max. "Yes, Tyson," he commented aloud.

"So where is he! He isn't with the Demolition Boys, is he?" Rei yelled, grabbing Bruce's arm tightly.

"He is," replied Mr. Dickinson blinking at him. "He seems to be comfortable around them now, and they said they consulted a doctor, who deemed it better to let him stay with them".

"You can't let him! They will lure him again into something as stupid as the World domination!" yowled Tyson, grabbing Mr. Dickinson's arm. "They will deceive him easily now that he can't remember us!"

"Tyson, you can't attack them, they're teens just like you, they're not bad," Bruce scolded him. "They were just under Boris' control!"

"But dad!" Tyson looked at him slightly hurt, but Grandpa Granger blocked him. "Kai dude seemed fine to me," he stated. "They were really nice with him, and if a doctor thought it would do well for him, then why would us spite him?"

Max and Kenny nodded, but the other two were not the same opinion.

"I wanna go see him!" declared the Neko-jin, clenching his fist. "I want to make sure he really forgot us, maybe we can trigger some memories in him!"

"Boys, I don't think it is a good option–" Bruce tried to stop them, but it was too late –the BladeBreakers were already out of the room.

"I just hope they will not aggravate things," sighed Mr. Dickinson. "We messed up already by playing the part of the bad guys, I don't want the Demolition Boys to close up more than they already are".

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** I am proud of the little speech between Chief and Vassilj. Well, there you go, now you can review! Come on! I won't bite you! –Gives away plushies– Be good!

Bye!


	5. When friends can’t remember you

**MasterFranny:** I know there were only Bryan and Tala interacting with Kai, so soon enough Rei will have his own chance as well.

……………………………………………

**Rating**: PG-13 may get higher…

**Warnings:** Contains Yaoi, which is male x male relationship. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Got it?

**Disclaimer**: if I owned BeyBlade, Kai would be making out with all the other males… but you don't see that in the episodes so no, I don't own.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

–**Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories–**

……………………………………………

**The Way You Feel**

**Chapter 05 When friends can't remember you**

Kai looked rather amused as he eyed the 'thing' that was now in front of him on a plate, a slight grin –or better said, a smirk– clear on his lips, before he glanced up, meeting the expectant faces of the teens that called themselves his friends.

They clearly looked proud of their cooking results… on the other side, he wasn't really convinced, despite the amusement.

Crimson eyes danced back and forth from them to 'it', knowing just how hard the teens had worked to prepare it, even though, Kai did not know what 'it' was in the first place. To him, the four teens looked so expectant he couldn't find the strength in him to refuse to taste what they cooked.

They did that for him and him alone.

He felt rather warm inside, because they'd taken time to do something they had never done before, and all for him. How could he deny them at least a mouthful?

Not that he was glad they blown up the kitchen, not at all, but all the care they put into cooking, just for him… that was almost touching. Some part of him wondered, if they had always been this nice even before –before he lost his memory.

Some part of him was telling him that no, this was a side no one knew existed –and he felt proud to be the one seeing this, but also sad because… it meant they were underestimated. He could not understand his feelings completely, so he put them aside for later on.

Carefully slicing a spoonful of the 'thing', which happened to be almost all black on the outside, and rather raw–looking on the inside, Kai swallowed and forced himself to ignore the details and the horrible appearance. As long as his… friends cared, it would not go wasted.

Lilac, azure, reddish and pale eyes all stared at him, almost leaning forwards, as Kai placed the spoon in his mouth, bracing himself for the worst.

…

And it was.

It damn _was_.

The taste was… horrible. It stung his tongue worse than a burnt, filling his mouth with a bitter and disgusting taste.

It looked like a piece of burnt salt with raw fish and it was hard to chew as well, though on the inside it was falling into tiny crumbles.

So, as he forced himself not to pass out on the spot, he quickly grabbed a napkin and spit the 'thing' from hell into it, falling in a coughing fit that caused tears in his eyes as well. His mouth and his insides were burning and he felt like he was choking, damn it!

"(W… water… please…)" he rasped out, his pale complexion turning a sickening shade of green. Had he ever tasted something this awful? Gods, he hoped not.

All the four teens stared at his reaction as their expectant looks turned to shocked and baffled ones, all rather surprised that their experiment didn't turn successful –though, how could they have been oblivious to their failed attempt, being the thing of a charcoal black on the outside, that no one knew.

Bryan was the first to react as he reached out for a glass of water and swiftly handed it at the slate haired teen, who gulped it down like there was no tomorrow and asked for more with a desperate wave of his hand, so Bryan simply handed him the bottle, and Kai drank it down whole without even stopping to breath.

"(So… it **was** bad, wasn't it?)" Ian asked miserably. If he'd been able to pout, he would have, but he couldn't, and in his trying he resembled more a scary ogre–like sulking guy than a normal, pouting teen.

Kai panicked. He didn't want them to feel bad about this…

Forcing his coughs to subside, he managed to form a shaky grin as his face scrunched up, "(No, it… it wasn't…)" he coughed more, bravely fighting back the urge to throw up. "(It was just… well…)" he couldn't find a word to explain the horrible, awful, hellish taste of the 'thing' that would not be offensive and he started to fidget uncomfortably.

Spencer warily picked a small, almost invisible bite from the 'thing' and spit it in another napkin the moment his tongue brushed against it, starting to grimace from what he had thought was a good, sweet bun and that ended up being one of the possible ways to torture someone into spilling their innermost secrets.

"(Horrible, absolutely disgusting,)" he managed to stutter, effectively restraining himself from voicing out the more colourful words his mind came up to describe the 'thing', shuddering.

He wasn't the one known for such language…that was Bryan, who proved himself worthy of the nickname he had –"Swearing Master"– by nudging at the 'thing', taking it in his mouth, spitting it on the floor without much compliments, and starting to curse and swear in a way that would have caused any low–life criminal to blush in shame.

"(**Ian!**)" Bryan towered menacingly on the Snake, "(You put _salt_ instead of sugar!)"

"(But they looked the same to me!)" Ian whined, knowing that somehow, this was his entire fault, but he wasn't going to admit that.

Through this chaos, between Ian's vain attempts to escape Bryan's wrath, Spencer sulking about the bad taste, Tala pissed off with white streaks on his cheeks –the doom of the flour was still upon them… ha!- Kai started to laugh.

Not a maniacal laugh, not a childish laugh or a silly one. No, the laughter that made one cringe from stomach ache after a while.

It was just too funny.

He couldn't stop himself, but the best thing was, his laughter wasn't the only one. It was soon followed by a fit of snickers coming from Bryan and Spencer, giggles from Ian, and bark laughter –pretty much scary that's it– from the red head.

Kai stopped laughing to glance at them, curiously, knowing what he was witnessing was not by any mean normal, and felt something warm fill up his heart. Those people, those so called 'friends', whom he'd looked first since waking up with a clouded mind, at first had looked rather stoic and maybe even emotionless, except some flicker in their eyes, but now… they were open.

Not as open as the three men that came earlier, that scared the wits out of Kai with their words –insert a mental shudder on Kai's part here– but, more on a contented, only–to–be–witnessed–by–occasionally–few–people kind of open.

He almost felt special by looking at this.

When the four noticed Kai was not laughing anymore, but instead he was merely glancing at them, the laughter, barks, or snickers whatsoever stopped abruptly and silence followed.

Realizing it was his fault the laughter had stopped, and feeling quite embarrassed since they were now staring at him in confusion, Kai decided he should explain himself to them.

"(It feels…)" he tried, looking at them, "(like a…)" he stopped. He knew the word. It felt fitting but somehow, it was hard to say out aloud. "(Family…)"

On that matter, where was his family?

Did he have a family to start with?

Or were… were those teens his family? Could that be the reason why he felt this good with them?

"(Sort of,)" Tala replied softly, almost un–Tala like, before a wolfish smirk appeared on his face as he threw away in the trash the rest of the 'thing' with no second thought. "(We once used to live together… and we wanted you to come with us again now, before you had this… problem)".

Kai nodded, knowing deep down that this was not the time to ask for his family. Something was amiss, but he was willingly to wait.

"(I am going out to buy something at the café down the street… I bet you are all hungry like me now, right?)" Spencer stood up and waving lightly his hand he left, his mood increasing considerably at the thought of real good food.

"(Hey, wait for me!)" Ian was on his heels the moment he finished speaking and they could hear his pleading for Spencer to buy him candies.

To which they could hear him reply, "(It'll be my pleasure to trade _you_ with candies, Ian)".

"(I think I am going to try and clean the mess,)" Bryan sighed. "(We will need to call someone to repair the oven… you know Kai, it was you who bought it for us,)" the Falcon looked fondly at the Phoenix, and Kai blinked.

"(Me? How?)"

"(You have… a lot of money,)" Tala was not at ease speaking about Kai's wealth, not if the one owning it couldn't remember _why_ he was owning it or who gave it to him, but he figured it would be better to laugh it off like he usually did. "(You are a rich spoiled brat! You decided we couldn't live just by delivered food and you bought us the oven to force us to learn how to cook)".

"(Really?)" Kai frowned.

There was something more with Tala, when they were alone –when they were _really_ alone. Tala warmed up more. More than he actually did with the other teens around… at least, from what Kai could see in these few moments.

His eye sparkled with something… warmth, but not only this.

Kai wondered if Tala had been like this before… before he lost his memory. And he wondered, if he too was used to conceal his emotions to others.

He found it hard to do. He felt… free, by showing what he felt. But there was that nudge, in the back of his head, that was trying to force him not to appear this open. As if it was somehow wrong.

Most of all, he liked to smile.

So, with no good reason, he let a grin trace his lips. Just a second, then it faded again, but the sparkle of happiness remained in his eyes and Tala raised one eyebrow, "(You can smile all you want,)" he stated with content.

The red head was happy, because Kai looked… relaxed.

Crimson eyes noticed something that was scattered on the floor, and slowly Kai picked it up, frowning –it was Tala's white coat, stained with blood, now dried and darkened.

"(What's this?)"

"(It's… a gift…)" Tala looked at it sadly. "(I was keeping it like a treasure)".

Kai paled.

"(That's my blood!)" He stared guiltily at it, his finger tracing slowly the red patters on the white cloth. "(I ruined it…)"

"(It's not your fault! It happened, it's not that important!)" Tala tried to make him feel better; he knew he shouldn't have said it. "(Really, Kai…)"

"(Who… who gave it to you?)" Kai said, depressed. "(It must have been someone important)".

"(It was you, Kai,)" the red head replied nonchalantly.

Kai stared at the coat and once again run his fingers on the smooth cloth, but suddenly, without warning…

–**Start Memory–**

"(Tala, wait!)"

The red haired blader turned around as Kai approached him with a big lump in his arms, and waited for him; two days had already passed since Biovolt's defeat, and Tala and the rest of the Demolition–Boys were still homeless, even though Kai had convinced the BBA's president to give them a second chance by renting them a house in Moscow.

Unfortunately, the house would be accessible to them only in a few days, so until then the four teens would stay in the Abbey. At least Boris and the guards were already gone.

The four would be there, completely alone.

"(Kai,)" Tala's eyes softened down a bit as he observed the other teen run up to him; he was still a bit angry at him, even though he would never be able to stay angered at Kai for too long.

But still, there were things they still had to talk about, and Tala didn't feel like forgiving him so easily, no matter if his heart ached when he saw Kai… no matter if his crimson orbs were showing a bit of care for him.

Maybe they would be able to be friends again…

"(Mr. Dickinson said the house will be ready for Saturday,)" Kai's voice was cold, but his tone was not, and his eyes were filled with something that warmed Tala up. "(I though that… well, the Abbey must be really cold, now that the heating is not up, so… I…)" he fidgeted with the lump in his arms, and Tala stood questioningly looking at him. Kai never _ever_ fidgeted. "(Here,)" he finally said, handing the lump to Tala, not too gently.

Tala stood still, holding the envelope, not quite understanding what was happening, "(what's this?)"

"(It's a damn coat to keep you warm)" Kai looked away, unease at showing emotions. "(Consider it a present… from a friend,)" he added, in a hope–filled voice. He wasn't used to such acting and it came out quite clumsily.

Tala was speechless as he opened the envelope, azure eyes staring amazedly at the snow white coat in his hands. It was beautiful as well as smooth, and under his always cold fingers it felt warm. He admired the fur covering it almost entirely and glanced at Kai, who then hurried, "(it's not real fur, obviously, but it can warm you more than real fur, and it's… well, it looks good)".

Tala could only stare in awe at the beautiful coat.

"(You…don't like it?)" Kai felt a stab of disappointment but suppressed the feeling. It was clear Tala didn't want to be his friend again, but it was expected, after all Kai did, all the hurt he caused…

"(No!)" Tala hurriedly replied. He felt pretty stupid. But, he was so happy… Kai bought him a present, just for him, "(of course not. I mean! Yes! I love it,)" to prove his words he pulled it up, surprised at the amount of warmth it provided to his usually cold body. He snuggled into it almost unconsciously, pretty out of character, but he was too happy to care. "(See? It fits me… thanks, Kai)".

Kai's eyes smiled at him, warmly, though his face did not give away anything.

"(Wouldn't want you to get a cold, anyway… Wolfie,)" the Phoenix dared to add. "(Or you'll start acting pushy)".

Tala smirked, showing his fangs. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing, Kai was joking… with him. Like when they were both younger.

Maybe there was a concrete possibility of restoring their friendship, after all.

"(Don't you want to see that,)" he replied.

–**End Memory–**

Kai grabbed his head with one hand and with the other he swiftly grabbed the couch to prevent himself from collapsing, shaking his head weakly; the memory… if it was a memory… left him drained out of strength.

He let out a strangled and pained breath as Tala's arms circled his body, helping him down on the couch.

"(Kai! What happened?)"

"(I… I think I had… a flash of a memory…)" Kai stuttered. "(It was you and me… when I gave you the coat…)"

He couldn't see the happiness shining in the azure fiery orbs because he was keeping his own close, but he could detect it in Tala's voice as the Wolf answered, "(You will have all your memories back, Kai, I am sure of this)".

Kai looked up fiercely at him, his face showing determination. He knew deep down he was not weak and he wanted to find his memories back, the memories of those teens who were acting like a family to him. He was determined to show he could do this on his own, because he wanted to thank all of them for the support they gave him.

He felt like he owed it to them, they had been nice, they cared.

"(By the way… what did you mean by, team?)" He asked, looking at the icy eyed blader near him. The pain was dulled again, only that question lingered. "(Team?)"

"(As in, a BeyBlade team,)" Tala sighed. He knew the question would pop up eventually, so he'd prepared himself for it. "(You are part of)".

Kai's eyes filled with confusion, "(What's… BeyBlade?)" Then he looked worried, "(is it something I need to know? Is it something important?)"

Tala smiled –or at least, his eyes smiled. "(It's just…)" he stopped. How could he explain now? How could he tell Kai about the pain, the torments, and the hurt that beyblade brought upon them all? How could he put Kai under this kind of pain again? Now, that he knew nothing of it anymore?

But at the same time, how could he explain to Kai the exhilarating feeling of launching their beys together in the field, cheering them to the victory? How could he explain to Kai what BeyBlade meant for both of them?

Because even if it hurt them in ways no one would ever understand, Tala knew that they all loved the sport. It had been the only light in their darkness. How could he explain all of this to Kai?

"(Something we once thought was important)" he finished. He could not tell him, not now. This was something he was not ready to say.

Then something occurred to him. Something he hadn't thought about before. He rushed away, leaving a stupefied Kai behind, "(hey!)" Kai called out.

Tala did not turn as he went through Kai's old clothes, still bloody and scattered on the floor. "(Dranzer!)" He yelled. "(She's not there! She's **not**– wait, there's Black Dranzer…)" he pulled out the bit from the pocket of the dirty pants and shoved it to Kai whilst he continued searching.

Kai looked at him in confusion, not knowing what he was speaking about, and looked down at the thing he now held in his hand.

It was a small plastic chip, with a strange drawing on the middle, a weird looking bird that resembled a lot a phoenix, but was completely black. Kai blinked as he felt something invisible press against his chest, vanishing a moment later.

He could not understand the feeling, but looking down at the bit–chip he'd felt a thin wave of pain rattle his body. Why was that? There was nothing wrong with this plastic thingy, so why…

Tala raised his eyes from the clothes, despair clear on his pale face, and groaned, making Kai look up at him.

"(Dranzer's gone)" he said, shaking his head. "She's _gone_…"

……………………………………………

The first to actually arrive at the Demolition Boys' house was, of course, Tyson.

Strange, considering that he didn't even know where it was in the first place, since he never even dreamed about going to visit them –but still.

He had asked around to every single person he could find. So he arrived first and without even stopping to regain back his breath he hopped up the stairs with astonishing vitality –that would have made Kai proud if he could remember who Tyson was, and could see him now– and rang the bell.

The only thing that mattered now was speak to Kai, to see with his own eyes if he really couldn't remember them. No matter if Tala tried to stop him. No matter if Kai really couldn't remember. He was _not_ safe with them.

In the end Rei, Max and Kenny finally arrived, panting heavily, and stared breathlessly as the door opened, revealing the cold and emotionless face of the Russian Team captain; Tala glared hastily at them all and did not make a move to invite them in.

He _knew_ why they were here; he didn't want them to anyway. Kai needed some time to relax with them before seeing more people who declared to know him, and certainly the BladeBreakers would only cause more chaos.

"We're here to see _Kai,_" Rei hissed. "You will let us in… or…"

The atmosphere was tense, and Max cringed helplessly; things were only worsening up and he didn't like it, not at all. They were not there to cause problems, but he could see they were only doing this.

Kenny hid behind his back, thinking the same.

A voice could be heard from behind the Wolf's back and even if it spoke in Russian the BladeBreakers knew it was Kai. Tala looked inside, speaking back with a voice that sounded not as cold as they assumed it would, then he turned hastily at them again and huffing he stepped aside, letting them in, not without a loud growl of disapproval in their general direction.

The BladeBreakers entered the apartment, looking around trying to locate their friend.

Tyson saw Kai and froze; for a moment he simply stood there gaping at him, with wide eyes –he resembled a fish– too shocked to speak. Kai looked so young and out of place now, he realized, with no marks on his face, his scarf gone, and clothes too big for him.

He didn't look scary at all either, and this alone stunned Tyson more than anything else.

There was a bandage on Kai's head, his pale skin contrasting with his crimson eyes, that were looking unfriendly at them, but curiously all the same.

There was no icy coldness in his posture at all.

This wasn't the Kai he used to know.

Max and Kenny saw Kai and gaped, astonished he could look so _different_without marks. Kenny couldn't but feel bad thinking that maybe -just **maybe**- Vassilj was completely right. Kai looked too young, too innocent.

Maybe he was suffering for amnesia, but that could have been Kai without the Abbey.

Maybe the Demolition Boys really were just unfortunate, and not evil at all… maybe Tyson and the others were simply wrong…

Max stared, almost worried. Even though he knew he could easily create a bond with this new Kai, he had the distinct feeling he would not like him… it would not feel the same. Kai was Kai, and this one was not the Kai he knew.

Rei saw Kai, and his brain process stopped dead. 'Shit, how can he look even more hot like this?' amber eyes trailing down his crush's frame, from his mark–less cheeks to everything else, taking in Tala's clothes (they were too big for him, but he looked positively great anyway, so Rei was not going to complain).

Rei had to fight the urge to jump on Kai to ravish him, but he promised himself he would soon make Kai fall for him.

"Kai!" Tyson was about to launch himself on Kai, but found his way blocked by Tala's furious glare as the Wolf stepped between the BladeBreakers and Kai.

"Who are you?" Kai glanced from Tyson to Rei to Max to Kenny and then back to Tala, waiting for one of them to explain. Then, as an afterthought, "you're the ones Mr. Dickinson told me about? Uhm… Max, and the others?"

Max's eyes brighten up at the mention of his name and jumped forwards, but Kai stepped back, mildly afraid, and warily positioned himself behind the Russian.

From his position behind Tala's back, secure from the new people, the slate haired teen could have a better look at the four standing there as if owning the entire house –which really was impolite from them.

The first was a bluenette, who looked like he could do with some athletic training –he looked _so_ fat– and was at the moment yelling against Tala, who was effectively ignoring him and was having a glare contest with the one dressed in white.

That one was obviously Chinese, golden catlike eyes, black long hair, wearing Chinese outfit, and he looked pretty scary, but to Kai he also looked kind of cute, as in a feminine way. He mildly wondered if he could purr, scolding himself for his stupid and random thoughts.

Then there were two others, the one who jumped at the name 'Max', who was blonde and had a childlike face, with baby blue eyes, and a little one –almost as tall as Ian– whose eyes couldn't be seen anywhere; He had brown hair, a laptop under his arm and a huge pair of glasses on his forehead.

Kai could not place names near their faces, as supposed, and he couldn't feel anything coming from them (no sensations of friendship, nothing), but at the same time, they didn't look exactly foreign to him.

He knew he had known them before, but he could not remember.

As his head started to hurt he stopped his thoughts and blinked.

"I can't remember you," he stated simply wishing they would go away, too many visits were making him confused and slightly pissed off. "Why are you here?"

It was a shock for the four Japanese bladers, even if Mr. Dickinson had warned them, but they shook it off easily and determined expressions appeared on their faces instead –Kai needed to remember who they were.

It was the Dragon who spoke first, "I'm Tyson, they're Rei, Max and Kenny aka Chief," he pointed to the others. "We're part of the same team Kai! You're not with them!"

Kai narrowed his eyes but did not answer: here it was again, the 'team' thing. But **what team**!

"I think…" Tala stopped; this was a hard thing to do for him since he **hated** the BladeBreakers, but he knew how Kai felt towards them, and he loved Kai. "You can sit down so we can… _talk_".

He felt like he'd swallowed dust, but Kai needed to know about the Japanese team… curse Spencer and Mr. Dickinson and all of them…

Kenny stared at him in shock, feeling more and more guilty, Max smiled happily –he really wanted to become friends with them, they couldn't be _that_ bad after all– Rei growled but sniffed and Tyson glared with superiority at Tala, as if he'd won some kind of contest.

Tala sighed internally and pointed roughly at the seats. This was going to be harder than he first thought, and he would have to brace himself… just for Kai. He was doing this for Kai.

"There," he huffed.

Kai glanced at him then at the others, sitting down; all he wanted was to go to sleep again, this was starting to be really annoying…

……………………………………………

Mr. Dickinson felt positively angered now, and this was not something usual speaking about him; he was not an impulsive person and he never got angry, not even against people he had some grudge against, so the need to break something was foreign to him.

And still, here he was, mumbling under his breath in order to calm down, effectively pissed off.

He'd been going back and forth from the Demolition Boys' house for too many times already, and he was annoyed. A lot.

He said to Tala that he would have been back in the evening, but now things required his presence, since the BladeBreakers were going to see Kai, and he had to be there; also, he had to call the doctor and ask him for more information, since he was Kai's legal tutor now that Voltaire was in jail.

He only wanted Kai's welfare, after all.

Still, he wasn't completely ok with the doctor's disposition. Kai needed calm, he couldn't stay with a bunch of teens that needed themselves some social rehabilitation, not with a bad amnesia at least. He wanted to speak to the doctor and…

"Stanley, we're here," Bruce sighed again, he was going through same trail of thoughts and was tired of it. He trusted the Demolition Boys, but Kai needed professional help.

Mr. Dickinson left the car with Bruce and Grandpa G on his wheels and as he walked up to the door he dialled the number Tala gave him, paying attention to dial it right.

After three seconds he felt someone lift the line at the other hand, and unconsciously straightened up.

"(Hello,)" he stated clearly in Russian, knocking on the closed door at the same time. "(I was searching for…)" he frowned. Tala hadn't said the name of the doctor, so he really didn't know who to ask for.

"(Hello!)" answered a cheery voice on the other end, not even waiting for him to finish the phrase. "(Here's Pronto Pizza! What would you like to order?)"

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** oooh, what's happening? You really want to know? Then drop me a review. I really love them and they make me write faster!


	6. Misunderstandings…

**MasterFranny:** hello! I know, last chapter had all of you shocked, but believe me, it can happen. Mr. Dickinson had the wrong number…

Enjoy?

……………………………………………

**Rating**: PG-13 may get higher…

**Warnings:** Contains Yaoi, which is male x male relationship. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Got it?

**Disclaimer**: if I owned BeyBlade, Kai would be making out with all the other males… but you don't see that in the episodes so no, I don't own.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

–**Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories–**

……………………………………………

**The Way You Feel**

**Chapter 06: Misunderstandings…**

"We're on a BeyBlade team," Rei quietly answered as Kai stared at him questioningly.

They were sitting in the living room together, and by just looking at them it would seem nothing was wrong between the two teams, but indeed they were enemies and rivals –because they shared a team mate, and none of the two groups wanted to let him go.

Said team–mate was simply looking at them all, fairly confused and in need of some kind of explaining.

Both BladeBreakers and Demolition Boys wanted to prove him their friendship, and they were not going to back down anytime soon.

"What's BeyBlade?"

Kai was utterly at loss now; he was standing in the middle, bad position if one was to ask him, with the teens he was comfortable with at his right (there was only Tala, but it felt like he was representing the rest of them as well), and the new incomers at his left, shifting his gaze from one side to the other.

He could see they didn't like each other at all, but he could not understand why for the sake of it.

Kai really wanted to remember about his past, to see if he really knew them all, and to find out why exactly they were standing in the same room glaring at each other, but for now it could only end up with headache and he wanted to calm down a bit.

He'd already had too many painful triggers for his memories, and he wanted some rest before trying again. maybe it simply was too soon.

"Is BeyBlade some sort of… game?" he asked tentatively, earning glances from all of them.

"Well, sort of," Kenny replied. The teen had been silent up to now, his guilt for the information he was keeping from his friends poking at him in the ribs, but now he had decided to join in the conversation.

Dizzi was in his arms as he shifted uncomfortably under the stares of the other teens –how he hated people staring…

"You are Hiwatari Kai, captain of a BeyBlade team… our BeyBlade team. You fought with us around the world until we got there, where we challenged Tala's team as well," he stated.

His professional tone mildly surprised Kai even though he didn't show it; instead the slate haired teen turned to the red head to confirm the midget was saying the truth.

Tala nodded, "yes, at the last tournament of BeyBlade you were with them… but at first… many years ago… you were part of our team" Tala paused for a second, uncertain about what to add, then he decided to go for it. "You belong to us".

"That's not true!" Rei stood up in a flash with flaming eyes, staring with hatred at the red head, as if daring him to say it again. "Kai is our friend, you are just the enemies! It's a shame he even considers you all his friends!"

Kai's eyes widened at the behaviour of the raven haired teen; at first he'd looked mild and nice, with his golden eyes and his beautiful hair, but now Kai wasn't exactly sure. He'd been kind of nasty to Tala and the others, and Kai didn't like it at all.

How could this guy enter in his house and start questioning his own friendships? Even if Kai could not remember any of them, he still felt more comfortable with Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer, and they were his friends –and he was sure they had been before as well.

Not caring about the slate haired teen's reaction to his words, Rei and Tala started bickering, making Kai feel actually useless; he wanted to stop them but did not know how to… they were fighting over him, after all.

It was not helping the fact that he felt deep inside it had already happened before, and not just once.

The raven blader glared at his rival, "you are only trying to lure Kai against us" he taunted. "he won't be easily fooled, even without his memory!"

That was the moment Bryan chose to come out of the kitchen, hearing some noises and deciding to come and have a look; he'd cleaned all the kitchen, feeling proud of himself, and entering in the living room he was surprised to see Tala, Kai and the BladeBreakers all sitting there.

The first thing that passed through his mind was _'holy cow, they decided to cooperate! Shit… I own twenty bucks to Spencer for this…'_ before noticing the tense aura around them; the Japanese boys had determined expressions, and he had to admit with himself they were actually trying with Kai.

"(I cleaned up everything)" he said casually, his voice coming out in a growl; since the BladeBreakers would not understand Russian, he decided to play a trick on them. "(Spencer should be here anytime now,)" he added as an afterthought.

His voice was low and aggressive, even though his words meant nothing scary at all; he wanted Kai to remember everything, yes, but that did not mean he liked the Japanese team. They had yet to gain his acceptance, much less his respect.

He had faith and trusted Kai and his own decisions, but he was not going to be as condescending as the slate haired teen was.

Kenny and Max fidgeted slightly under his scrutiny, only vaguely grasping the evil things Bryan was surely saying against them by his dark tone, and looking at them the lilac haired blader could not suppress a satisfied smirk.

"(I hope we will be able to afford a new oven,)" he mumbled then, glaring in direction of the kitchen.

"(I will buy it again!)" was Kai's immediate reply, his eyes flashing excitedly at the prospect of being able to do something nice to the ones that had helped him so much until now.

Bryan turned towards him, his eyes almost smiling –_almost_ being the key word– even if his face was still as emotionless as ever, and he flopped down next to Tala, taking a guarded stance as the BladeBreakers moved backwards, intimidated by him.

Kai blinked, feeling partly amused by their reaction to Bryan's speech. He had to admit it, it was fun.

Unfortunately, not even Bryan's presence was enough to stop the arguing, so as it was about to start again there was a knocking from the entrance; Tala huffed and stood up, meeting Bryan's eyes, silently asking him to look over Kai while he was gone.

The lilac haired teen mentally rolled his eyes. Tala was such a protective git when it came to the slate haired teen it wasn't even funny.

Nonetheless he glared back at Tala in confirmation as the redhead walked towards the door stomping all the way there; to say he was pissed would be an understatement, because he wanted nothing more than spending some time with Kai alone, and now his house was filled with unwanted visitors… why was the world against him?

Opening the door he realized it was Mr. Dickinson again, with Bruce and the other old guy Tala knew to be Tyson's grandfather.

The two men in front of him were quite angry and Tala scowled at them, raising one eyebrow questioningly. "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to come back later…" his voice clearly lacked of respect.

Mr. Dickinson stared hard at him (the man's version of a glare) stepping inside the apartment, determined to find Kai.

"How could you even think we would buy it?" he asked, moving towards the slate haired teen and gently tugging him to stand up next to him.

Kai frowned in confusion, not liking what was happening, and most of all not liking the fact that the older man was touching him.

"Kai," Bruce called gently, standing up in front of him. "You're coming with us".

"What!" Kai gasped in shock, trying to pry away his wrist from the man's grip.

"How could you believe we wouldn't check the phone number you gave us?" Mr. Dickinson's voice sounded hurt, more than angered. He felt betrayed since it had been Kai the one who asked him to trust the teens. "You gave us a false number" he stated.

"What!" Tala widened his eyes, anger burning its way up in his chest. "Wait a second, old coot!" he stepped forwards, glaring at the man. "I would never do something like this!"

Mr. Dickinson threw a piece of paper towards Tala, "this is the number you gave us. The one you said the doctor handed to you… but it's not a doctor's… it's the number for Pronto Pizza" he sighed, all anger leaving him. "I thought you deserved the second chance Kai asked me to give you… but I am not sure anymore… you were lying and I can't trust you with Kai".

"**What!**"

Tala and Bryan paled as Tyson and Rei stared in shock and fury at them, before brightening considerably at the prospect of taking Kai with them.

So they were right. The Demolition Boys were just trying to lure Kai away from them!

Max and Kenny, who had been starting to believe in the Russians' genuine concern for Kai, simply stood there frozen; this was too unreal to be really happening.

But Mr. Dickinson was damn serious–looking, and Bruce was fuming. There was no way they were lying… but then, it meant that…

"No" Kai tried to free himself from the man's grip again, not liking the direction of the conversation. He didn't want to leave his friends, the only familiar faces he had. "I don't want to come!"

Bruce stared at him and decided to join in the struggle, holding Kai's arm to stop him; he was worried, because he feared for Kai's safety. Plus, he feared that the Demolition Boys were the responsible for Naruto's amnesia in the first place.

He would not believe it unless there was proof of that, but he had to admit it was plausible.

He'd thought they were different, that they could be saved, but… they had lied. Maybe they wanted to make sure Kai was not going to leave them…

It could be just a stupid assumption, but at the present time it felt more real than many others. He could not make mistakes, he had to protect Kai.

"(Kai!)" Tala tried to reach out for the slate haired blader, but Rei stepped in–between them, "You're a bad liar, Tala," he growled out.

Mr. Dickinson shook his head slowly, "I am sorry, but until you are willingly to give me some straight and honest answer on why you lied to us, I won't allow Kai to stay here" he sighed, feeling older than ever. "Please, Kai, understand we're doing it for you".

"But the doctor was there!" Kai said, trying to make them understand. "He was there, and he visited me, and…"

"Kai, please," Bruce didn't let him finish. "You will have to come with us and be visited by a real doctor".

Tala was about to jump towards them and fight for Kai, but Bryan pressed his hand on the redhead's shoulder, his face cool.

"(You have to stay calm, Tala, it will help no one if you lose your cool… we will call the doctor and see what happened, but right now we have no power)".

Tala slumped down a bit, but he had to admit to himself Bryan was right.

On his part Kai bit his lip; it looked like something was wrong, and the men were not taking his word either. It looked like they were thinking he wasn't reliable only because he had a memory loss…

The doctor had been real, but for some mistake he could not understand he was now forced to follow them, leaving the security of the Demolition Boys' house.

But he was intelligent, and he knew he could not oppose to an adult; he had to follow them and wait for Tala and Bryan to come and help him out. After all, despite him not knowing them, the so called 'BladeBreakers' had up to now only acted on his welfare, even if wronging it all.

He could try and wait, and maybe force himself to remember.

Bruce nudged Kai gently out of the door, knowing he had to treat him with care after his improper behaviour from before, and now the teen would not trust him.

Crimson eyes stared uncertainly at him, but the slate haired blader did not object and followed him, sharing a hopeless look with Tala.

'_What the hell happened!'_ Bryan and Tala could do nothing but observe their friend being taken away, as the BladeBreakers left their apartment.

……………………………………………

A brown haired man on his thirties scratched the back of his head with a sheepish and perplexed expression as he controlled one of his patients, an old man who was sleeping on a bed in front of him.

He scribbled down something on the medical record in his hand and checked the patient once more.

Something was bugging him, but he could not remember what.

"(Dr. Leykin…)" he turned around, frowning as one of the nurses appeared there holding out a pen to him.

The woman was on her late forties and had some grey hair here and there, and her dark blue eyes were deep and kind; she was used to his acting, and wasn't even surprised anymore –she knew him ever since his days back at the academy…

He stared down at his hand and noticed he was holding a syringe instead of a pen, and that his sheets were all scratched out; smiling sheepishly he scratched the back of his head again and took the pen from the nurse.

"(Really, Dr. Leykin, you should pay more attention to what you're doing…)" the nurse admonished, smiling almost motherly–like.

"(Thanks, Marya,)" he replied with a smile.

The doctor shook his head and walked away; as a crash could be heard in the general direction he disappeared to, another nurse stepped next to Marya and frowned, nudging the older woman with a perplexed expression. She was new in the hospital, and was not accustomed to such scenes.

"(Nothing happened! I am fine!)" came a yell from the corridor. Marya smiled shaking slightly her head.

"(What does that mean?)" the young nurse whispered. "(Does this happen a lot?)"

"(Yes, it does)" she replied amusedly. "(He's a great doctor, with a sixth sense when it comes to patients… you can say he's a genius in his field… but he's absurdly clumsy with everything else… cute, but absent–minded…)"Marya chuckled with a knowing smile.

The young nurse giggled with her, before returning to her work. She agreed whole heartedly.

Marya sighed again, her smile disappearing as she scratched her chin. _'But I am afraid someday he will do something wrong…'_

She stared down at the table, and she realized Leo Leykin had once again written the wrong date on the report. He couldn't even remember the hospital's number… especially the private one he had for his office; luckily enough he'd never had the need to give it around, so any problem that could have caused was not probably going to happen anyway.

Smiling she resumed her work too.

……………………………………………

Kai was gently pulled into Bruce's car, having to sit down between Tyson and his father; he didn't like it one bit, it felt like they were blocking his escape routes –not that he was going to run, but still.

His eyes looked longingly back as Tala's house disappeared behind a corner, trying vainly to relax; he knew he shouldn't be thinking too badly about those new people that obviously were only trying to be nice with him, but all he could think was that they had taken him away from the only comfort he had.

Tala and Bryan had accepted the guys' presence, so he was not in danger, but he would wait for the two to come and take him away, no matter what. He trusted Tala and Bryan and Spencer and Ian, and knew they would help.

Still, he could not rely completely on them. his memories may not have been there for him at the moment, but that didn't mean he would be a weeping boy. He was not weak, he could feel it, just as clearly as he could tell he was breathing.

Relying on others, even if he trusted them, felt wrong.

He could take care of himself, until his memories reappeared, and he would wait.

He should also give a chance to this group. They meant well, even doing it wrong. His crimson eyes trailed to the people around him as he observed them, searching for something that could convince him he could trust them –he didn't really need a memory, just… a feeling.

Kai didn't want to burden anyone with his presence, but maybe he would have some more information from those teens if he acted right; they looked pretty dumb –or at least the bluenette at his right did.

"Don't worry Kai, soon enough you will remember everything," the man at his left, the one that was called Bruce, smiled down at him. "And if later on we realize that indeed the intensions of the Demolition Boys were good, we will let you see them again".

Kai had a feeling he wasn't convinced himself of what he was saying.

"There is nothing wrong with them" he hissed vehemently in Japanese, his voice showing a little Russian accent. He realized that this meant Russian was his native language, even though he could speak Japanese flawlessly.

Rei and the others BladeBreakers noticed his light accent and frowned; Kai had never shown an accent ever before, but it meant nothing. They knew already he'd lived in Russia when he was little.

The Neko–jin cast a glance towards the phoenix, enjoying the fact that he was not receiving back a glare from him.

"Kai, how do you explain the wrong number?" Mr. Dickinson asked, as Tyson's grandfather turned a corner with the car.

"I… I don't know, but I trust Tala" Kai stated.

Tyson's grandfather smiled at this, "then this is something from you that didn't change from before" he stated quietly.

Kai felt a wave of gratitude towards the old man, realizing he was the only one in that car not holding a grudge against his friends.

Rei gritted his teeth, feeling vaguely jealous. He was the one Kai had trusted before, and he wanted to protect the slate haired blader from Tala.

The car finally stopped in front of the building of the BladeBreakers' apartment, and Kai stared at it curiously; it was big and quite eye-catching, but he had to admit he quite liked it.

Bruce stepped out of the car and held out a hand, expecting him to grab it; Kai promptly ignored it, he wasn't crippled or ill, he only had amnesia.

Tyson chuckled a bit, recognizing a bit of the old Kai in this new version, and was partly relieved about this –he had waited for some sign that would reassure him Kai would get his memories back, and seeing him act a bit coldly was enough.

For now at least.

"Come on Kai, let's get inside! You live here, I want to show you everything around!"

Kai rolled his eyes, not liking the bluenette's antics at all –he wondered if he'd been used to them before, or not.

"Kai?"

Rei placed his hand comfortingly on the slate haired blader's shoulder, pleased to see the other did not turn away, or wince and glare at him like he would have done before.

Maybe this amnesia would be good for improving their relationship to more than just friendship, so when Kai regained his memories he could proceed further… this new, a bit more innocent Kai had a strange appeal that the old one didn't have, and if Rei wanted nothing more than woo him, he had to admit he wanted the Kai that recognized him and smiled at him back.

Nonetheless, Rei loved this Kai too.

"Kai, you have nothing to fear with us, we care for you" he smiled.

Kai felt a light blush he could not explain tinge his cheeks; this raven haired teen was nice, in a different way than Tala or Bryan were, but still. He was also… kind of cute, too, but in a feral way almost. He could not explain.

Noticing the blush, inner Rei did a happy dance, whilst on the outside he simply smiled more, "we helped you through hard times, and we will do it again!"

His golden eyes flashing, Rei let his fingers curl around Kai's own, making the other teen widen his eyes in shock –but he didn't recoil from the touch, and Rei smiled again before leading the slate haired blader towards the house, followed by the rest of the team.

Mr. Dickinson, Bruce and grandpa Granger remained behind for a moment, sighing in relief as they saw Kai not protesting against the BladeBreakers. They had feared he would not trust them, but it seemed like they were wrong.

The BBA's president was now feeling a lot guilty for his behaviour with the Demolition Boys, since Kai had seemed more comfortable with them, but he hoped he would feel this way with the BladeBreakers as well.

They would be able to clear everything with the doctor and the wrong phone number, he was sure of that.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Tyson and Max had decided that to make Kai comfortable they shouldn't breath down on his neck, and thought it better to let him explore around while they settled down on the GameCube; Kenny retired in his own room to upgrade Dizzi and speak with her a bit about the latest events.

None of them noticed the way Rei seemed to be acting with Kai, and if they did, they let it pass without commenting.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Rei turned to look at Kai, who was standing in the middle of the living room and looking around, a bit lost. He needed some time to accustom himself to the new place, after all.

Kai thought back at the thing the Demolition Boys had cooked for him and grimaced, nodding at the Neko–jin. Rei nodded, "I could cook you something if you want… you always kind of liked my food" he stated proudly.

Kai blinked and nodded again, wondering if he really was good, before following the raven in the kitchen, still holding hands.

The warmth seeping from the other teen's hand was making something tingle inside Kai's stomach, much like being near Tala did, and he found it pleasant, not willing to let go.

As Rei wandered around the kitchen to prepare the ingredients, Kai sat down at the table in the exact moment Max entered the kitchen, and stared at the bouncy blonde in curiosity.

"Kai, I hope you are prepared to taste one of the best cooking ever!" he smiled brightly at him, not noticing Rei's well–directed stare. "Rei's cooking is heavenly!"

Kai blinked, a bit put off by the blonde's behaviour, but decided to not let himself be intimidated, and simply shrugged.

"Well, I'll go back there" Max pointed towards the living room, "Tyson's waiting for me to defeat him!"

Then he left, leaving the two teens alone in the kitchen.

Kai shifted uncomfortably, looking around. He wanted to know if it had ever happened before, if Rei had already cooked for him, but didn't want to break the comfortable silence that had settled down on them, and decided to simply observe the raven as he cooked.

Rei moved around like he was in his element, every now and then glancing back at him and smiling, and after a while he started speaking, telling Kai one or two stories about the team in general, trying to make him relax a bit.

Listening to his melodic voice telling things he could not remember about how one day Tyson got food poisoning, or that Max was almost all day in sugarhigh, Kai found himself enjoying more and more Rei's company.

Without making it obvious, he was helping him place the teens called BladeBreakers into a more fitting category of people, not exactly friends, but not strangers anymore.

He was glad of this.

Rei was nice, not the same as the others were, but he still was. he kind of liked him, and liking this teens would help him until Tala and Bryan came back for him.

Kai frowned, wondering why Tala and Rei hadn't seemed much friendly towards each other; if they were all his friends, why couldn't they get along? What had happened? It looked like he needed some specific answers.

But even with all the confusion, Kai felt happy to have so many friends willing to help him. He had just to try harder to get his memories back, so then he would be able to thank all of them for their care.

As Kai was lost in this train of thoughts, a delicious scent filled the air, sifting to the living room where Tyson was moping about his loss to Max at their game, and a second later brown eyes sparkled with renewed energy as the Dragon jumped into the kitchen, throwing himself towards the still burning plate of pancakes Rei had placed on the table, with a trail of drool running down his cheek.

Halfway through he met unceremoniously with a wooden spoon that had magically appeared in front of his face, making him fall down on the floor.

"Owww!" he yelled, whining pitifully and rubbing his nose.

"Sorry Tyson, these are not for you, but for Kai," Rei growled at the bluenette, promising him pain with his eyes if he as much tried to steal the food.

Tyson gulped in fear, backing away, as Max smiled sympathetically at him, patting the other on the shoulder; but of course Tyson was not one to be put down this easily.

'_I will get what I want! I always get what I want!'_ he assured himself with an overly–serious face, laughing maniacally to himself.

'_Scary…'_ Max shuddered, staring at the laughing Tyson with a hint of fear; it was normal –well, common, not normal– for the Dragon to follow his own thoughts and start spazzing without anyone understanding what or who caused such reaction, and it was kind of creepy to watch.

Max usually would tag along with the bluenette because it was funny, and ended most of the time with a bag filled with sweets (with Tyson, the matter was almost every time some kind of edible food, usually sweets), but the Evil Glare of Doom© from Rei, second only to the one he received when he broke the Neko–jin's hairdryer, made him back away hastily in fear.

He would not do the same mistake twice, not with Rei.

The raven haired blader wanted Kai, and would not renounce to the challenge easily.

Not to mention that Rei could be very, very scary.

Rei placed the plate of perfectly shaped pancakes in front of Kai, who felt his mouth water by just the sight and the scent of them, then smiled at him expectantly, making the slate haired teen blush again.

"Hold on," Rei brushed one finger over Kai's cheek, "You need the syrup…"

Rei turned around, and in that exact moment, a hand appeared from under the table and grabbed one of the steamy pancakes; Kai blinked, amused, as the hand was slapped away with fierce determination, being hit by Rei's spoon until it dropped the pancake again.

Amber eyes flashed with a promise of pain as Rei kicked Tyson forcefully out of the kitchen, the loud protests of the Dragon resonating around about how unfair Rei was, and how mean.

Kai blinked once, staring at the giggling blonde.

"Does this… happen a lot around here?"

Max laughed out, nodding at him.

Rei turned around, his glare melting into a warm smile, almost mischievous, "usually it's you who beat Tyson into submission," he stated.

Rei and max laughed as a long whine could be heard from the living room, and Kai blinked again, feeling a smirk flicker on his lips.

Starting finally to eat, Kai showed his appreciation for the delicious food as Rei stared at him with hungry eyes; this Kai was unguarded, almost clueless, making Rei feel twisted inside; he wanted to show him how much he loved him, and to be loved back.

'_Don't forget, Tala, this is a fight, and all is fair in love and war'_ Rei smirked to himself, leaning down to eat a pancake as well, whilst Max exited the kitchen, for once willing to leave the sweets to the two.

Kai felt some syrup fall on his fingers, and placing down his pancake he searched his pocket for a handkerchief; he met with something round and metallic, and after having checked it with his hand he pulled it out to look at it; it took him a moment to remember what it was, but then he recognized the BitChip Tala had given him –the one that had been in his own bloodied clothes.

Tala had called it Black Dranzer, and there was a dark phoenix on its surface.

Shrugging, he placed it on the table and continued his search for something to wipe away the syrup with, not noticing Rei's face turn pale.

Rei could not believe what he was seeing.

This was… this was Black Dranzer!

"K… Kai?"

The slate haired teen looked up, surprised to hear Rei speak so quietly, and recognizing a light trace of… fear? In his voice.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

Rei gulped and tried to calm down, backing slightly away from the black chip on the table, feeling its dark energy in the air –it made his hair stand on its end.

"Where… where did you get… this?" he asked, trying to sound casual but poorly failing.

Kai didn't seem to be affected by Black Dranzer, and he didn't want to shock or scare him.

Finally having found a handkerchief, Kai cleaned his mouth and his fingers with it, before answering lightly, "ah? Tala gave it to me… he said it belonged to me".

And once again, Kai failed to see the hatred filling Rei's eyes.

'_Tala… you bastard'_ Rei growled deeply in his throat. _'I knew… people like you never change'_.

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** end of sixth chapter. I decided that there will be only three trying to have Kai's love.

ReiKai

TalaKai

BryanKai

Please, drop a review, and remember, I am still undecided as to which one will win Kai's heart. so everything's still open. I ask you to read this fic, even if in the end the final pairing won't please you at all. I promise I'll be good!

Review?


	7. Meetings

**MasterFranny:** I want to ask for forgiveness for the long wait. I decided that before writing new chapters I would rewrite the whole fic, and this applies to all my posted fics. This was the first. I rewrote all the previous chapters, and you can't even imagine how many grammar mistakes there were… I feel SO ashamed.

You may want to have a look at the revised thing, ok?

Anyway, this is the new chapter. Enjoy!

……………………………………………

**Rating**: PG-13 may get higher…

**Warnings:** Contains Yaoi, which is male x male relationship. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Got it?

**Disclaimer**: if I owned BeyBlade, Kai would be making out with all the other males… but you don't see that in the episodes so no, I don't own.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

–**Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories–**

……………………………………………

**The Way You Feel**

**Chapter 07: Meetings**

Kai stared in wonder as Rei stood up and left the kitchen without a word; he couldn't understand what was happening… first Rei was all nice and smiling, and the moment he shoved this small black thing on the table, he started acting strange.

Crimson eyes observed quietly the Phoenix on its surface, marvelling at the fine details, even in such small thing.

At first it had looked part of some child's toy, but now he wasn't certain of it, since it wasn't a sticker on a piece of plastic, but a metallic piece with a drawing carved on it; looking closely at it, he could almost swear he saw the red eyes of the phoenix flicker with life.

Shit, it was realistic.

He wondered again why Rei was gone, and if he'd done something wrong. Really, getting so uneasy around a simple piece of metal…

Blinking, Kai retrieved the small phoenix and put it back in his pocket, standing up and leaving behind the half–finished pancakes to move to the living room where the BladeBreakers were; he really wanted to ask a few things, and it seemed like this was the best moment.

Entering the living room he was soon faced by four sour teens, staring at him with dread–filled expressions that did nothing to ease him out. On the opposite, he was starting to feel cornered, and he didn't like it.

"Ah… what's happening?" he asked, his voice coming out a bit more determined than he felt inside.

Tyson was the one who spoke, standing up from his seat and walking towards him.

"Can I see… it?" he asked seriously. Kai thought it was strange to see such dark expression on the bluenette's face… after all the stupid things he'd done before, he wasn't expecting it.

"… it?" Kai knew what he was speaking about, but that didn't mean he would give up this easily. They were speaking about something that apparently was his, so he wanted to see things more clearly.

"Black Dranzer" Tyson hissed out.

Kai shuddered.

Yes, that was the name of the chip… why a chip should have a name was still unknown to him, and he didn't feel like asking.

He pulled out the small chip, showing it to the four teens, raising one eyebrow as they paled and took a step back –like it would stand up and burn them all any moment.

"What's wrong with this thing?" he dared to ask, really curious.

Tyson bit his lip, reminding himself he was speaking to another Kai, not the usual one.

"It's something you are not supposed to have, Kai, it will only hurt you more than you are already" he stated clearly, lifting his hand with his palm up. "Give it to me, it's better to burn it… or throw it away now!"

Kai felt a sudden wave of protectiveness towards the chip, even if he didn't know why, and curled his hand around it, backing away from the four teens that now looked vaguely worried; what could be so bad about a simple metallic thing? Why were they acting so strange? It didn't add up to their behaviour from before, and Kai felt confused.

But he didn't want to give up the chip, not at all; he felt protective over it, much like it was something from before he cared for at least, plus…

Tala had given it to him, and now the group of Tala was still the one Kai trusted the most.

"I think I will keep this, I don't think it's something you should bother with" he replied hastily. "I can take care of myself".

The BladeBreakers shuddered instinctively at his words, since they had already heard him speak in such a way before, and none of them had liked it one bit. Kai needed to understand the dangers of keeping the dark phoenix with him, especially since it had been Tala the one who had given it to him.

The Demolition Boys were really up with something, and Rei felt his heart clench with seething anger; he would not let them take Kai to the dark side once more…

A thought passed through his mind, and he widened his eyes, looking back at the slate haired teen in hurry.

"Kai! Where is Dranzer!"

The others tensed up as well, now wondering the same thing.

Kai blinked once, wondering about that name; it felt vaguely familiar, and his mind recalled an unfocused picture of something big raising in front of him, a sharp cry –a bird one?– echoing in the air as he sent the creature to the attack…

Kai shook his head forcefully, not understanding.

"What… what is Dranzer?" he asked, but as he was asking he already knew the answer. It was probably another chip like the one he held in his hand.

Tyson took a deep breath, but found it hard to calm himself down; he felt like he'd entered a nightmare, and even though this time it wasn't something Kai had done consciously, he still wanted the slate haired teen to understand.

To hear him ask such a question about his closest friend… it hurt.

"Dranzer is a red phoenix" Kenny decided to intervene, being the one to explain things better within the group. "It's the opposite of the one you are holding, and the good counterpart of it… Black Dranzer is the evil part, something corrupted and morbid" he shuddered at the thought of it.

Kai blinked.

"Er… it's just a metallic piece… you guys make it sound like it's something about life and death…" but his entire body was fighting his words as he spoke, clearly disgusted by his own speech.

What was wrong?

Why he felt so bad after saying this?

It felt wrong.

He shook his head, trying to fight off this feeling. He didn't want to get another series of painful twinges, and by how his head was aching already he was getting close to it.

"Listen" he stated, his voice cold. "I will keep this thing. I don't know why but I feel like it, and you should not try to stop me".

Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny shuddered at the strength of his words; they were suddenly aware they didn't know how this new Kai would react to their words, not to mention he couldn't really remember all the things that had happened during the World Championship.

They were scaring him, Rei realized with a start. This would not go in their favour.

"We only want to protect you," he muttered, relenting.

Tyson seemed like he didn't want to shut up and accept the fact (even though Rei knew they would try to find another moment to try and take Black Dranzer away) but Max muffled his enraged comments, blocking his arms behind his back with the help of Kenny so he wouldn't flail them around and free himself.

"I don't care" Kai glared at them, and for a split second he was back being the Kai they knew from before the incident. "I didn't hurt myself to death, I only lost my memories… I can still look after myself, and I don't need you all to tell me what to do".

Rei sighed in defeat, whilst Tyson and the others stared at him in shock. After all, they had really thought they would need to help him, but had never stopped to think about it.

"I am sorry" the raven haired teen mumbled out. "I didn't mean it like this… it's just that… we lost you once, Kai, and I don't want this to happen again".

"Lost me?" Kai's fury melted away in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Tyson had calmed down a bit, and in the minds of all the BladeBreakers appeared the same conclusion –they would not tell Kai about the tournament.

It was not the time, he seemed off already as it was, without anything to hold onto, and scaring the shit out of him about things he could not remember would only make him more angry at them.

"Nothing, just that we are your friends, and we only want you to get back your memories" Max smiled brightly at him, thumbs up and teeth shining.

Kai blinked, not sure about how to react to _this_.

Turning away from them Kai walked towards the front door; he felt in need to be away from them, and he wanted to get out. There wasn't a better way than taking a walk around the city, to see if he could remember whilst relaxing a bit.

After all, no one could say the last few hours hadn't been stressing for him.

"Kai! Where are you going!"

The glare Kai reserved to them made the BladeBreakers shut up. Kai would be able to take care of himself, alright.

It was only after some minutes that the BladeBreakers realized they shouldn't have let someone with amnesia to walk out of their apartment like this… but it was too late, Kai had already disappeared.

……………………………………………

Spencer and Ian sat silently in the kitchen, slightly fidgeting under the icy glare of their red headed captain, not liking the situation at all; Kai was gone with the BladeBreakers, and the adults believed they had caused the incident and called a fake doctor to ensure Kai would stay with them.

The blond and the midget had returned from their trip, holding three bags of food, only to find Tala slamming his fists on the wall and Bryan seething against a poor chair that was doing nothing wrong, and Kai gone.

Now, the situation had dropped even lower, as they had to find a way to show the adults they did nothing to hurt Kai.

This was absurd, they would never do that.

Of course, they had been with Boris all their lives, so it was understandable Mr. Dickinson and Bruce and the BladeBreakers would not believe them, but still it was unnerving.

Kai was their friend, they would never hurt him.

Not after everything they went through with him.

"(So what?)" Spencer asked quietly, nod looking up from his clenched fingers.

"(I tried to call the doctor,)" Bryan replied, his anger vibrating in his barely contained voice. "(Mr. Dickinson was right… it was the wrong number)".

Ian bit his lip, "(we should go directly to the hospital then, and find out the doctor!)"

Tala nodded, blue eyes flaring with sharp determination. He wanted to have Kai back, and he would wait nothing and no one.

"(There's no need for all of us to go,)" Bryan commented offhandedly before nodding to Spencer and Ian.

"(I will go)" Tala growled, daring them to say anything against it. Bryan simply nodded. "(It will be me and Tala, you two can stay here and relax, we won't be gone for long)".

Spencer nodded, not one to protest, even though he had wanted to go as well. Ian instead started to whine, not liking the fact that he could be of no use to take Kai back there, but was soon calmed down by Spencer –the blond had a great gift with the Snake wielder, after all.

Bryan grabbed the keys for their apartment and took off, Tala on his heels. They had to get to the hospital as soon as possible so to clear everything and get Kai back to where he belonged.

Watching them go, Ian turned towards Spencer and frowned, "(do you think we will be able to show the old bat the truth?)"

Spencer stared down at him and nodded with determination, "(Bryan and Tala will do anything to get Kai back with us, don't worry… but we have something else to do now, you and I)".

Ian blinked, "(what?)" he asked eagerly, wondering if this could be a way to help Kai, even if indirectly.

"(Tala said Dranzer wasn't there when he took Kai here)" Spencer's face was dark. "(We have to find her)".

Ian blanched, realizing his friend's words. Dranzer was lost, somewhere in Moscow, and now they had to find it.

"(Don't worry)" he smirked, placing his hands on his hips. "(We will find her!)"

……………………………………………

Wandering around the city of Moscow, not exactly remembering anything about the crowded roads around him, Kai felt for a moment relieved; it didn't matter the people walking was closing on him, almost chocking him.

He was alone, because no one here was talking to him, asking him how he was, trying to force him to remember.

He could relax and think a bit.

Walking down the main street, Kai looked around curiously; he could not remember anything of that place, but inside him there was something that was telling him where to go, much like some inner sense of direction, and this alone told him he was familiar with his surroundings.

He was a bit surprised the bunch of Japanese teens had allowed him to go outside alone, after all their speeches, but he supposed he's scared them a bit unconsciously.

Well, that was better for him.

After all, everything around him was new, and all the things that had happened had confused him completely; waking up without any memory of who he was, or anything had scared him to death… had it not been for Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian, he would have hyperventilated and broke down.

Even now he could feel something press in the back of his head, as if all his memories were trying to come back to him all at once, but he pushed them away. He had a sinking feeling that if they were to return all together he would break down just the same.

He preferred to wait until the pain in his head would calm down, and try to access his memories little by little.

As it was now, Kai found himself with nothing to do. He felt empty, as if he was missing something, but could not understand what he was feeling the loss for…

Pulling Black Dranzer out of his pocket, Kai looked at it again, thinking about what the BladeBreakers and Tala had said about another one, a red phoenix; he didn't remember what those chips were for, but he felt a strong protective pull for this one and wondered if it held some sort of affection towards it.

Maybe that one Tala could not find had been important for him as well, in some way. Was it… dunno, a gift from someone close? Or maybe it was something precious to him?

Blinking, he wondered what his past had looked like, for him to dress with scarves and face–paint –had he being some sort of criminal?

By looking at the BladeBreakers he thought this was not a possibility, besides they spoke about teams.

Wrestling maybe? Or some sort of gang?

It had something to do with BeyBlade, but he didn't know what that was, either.

He felt at loss.

Walking around, he suddenly heard some noise coming from an alley not so far, and peering inside –feeling a vague sense of fear he could not understand– he noticed some kids playing with something.

Kai frowned, the clashing sounds he could hear were damn familiar to him; moving towards the kids, he finally saw what they were doing.

There was a small crowd of children around a small red dish, and two of them were holding a metallic rectangle with something that looked like a ripcord; in the dish there were two spinning tops that once in a while clashed against each other, and the two children were cheering them on.

Under the surprised eyes of Kai, one of the two spinning tops managed to push the other to a stop, making the crowd of children cheer the winning boy, whilst the other dropped his shoulders in defeat.

Crimson eyes followed the battle of the small blades, watching with something akin to fascination the child's game in front of him… there was something inside him burning up, almost choking him with its strength.

It felt like he was not there anymore, the laughter and the voices of the kids melting into the background as he remembered a much greater crowd, and again, the fuzzy image of the giant beast at his command.

It was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving behind a struggling feeling of need he could not understand… a strong emptiness and… longing.

Kai didn't understand why he was feeling this way, but he wanted… he wanted…

"Let's BeyBlade!" two more kids placed themselves at each side of the red dish, preparing themselves and their launchers.

BeyBlade… this was what the Japanese teens and Tala had said was important for him? A game of spinning tops?

Kai felt an ashamed blush cover his cheeks –it sounded much like a childish game. But still, if Tala said he also liked it then it couldn't be this bad, couldn't it?

Steeling his resolve to get his memories back, Kai left the kids to their playing and moved outside of the alley again, feeling his heart lighten considerably.

Looking around, he was about to continue his walking when…

"Kai!"

He froze, looking behind in search of the one who had called him, and his gaze settled on a couple of teens that were making their way towards him, one waving his hand and one following calmly and looking pretty stuck up.

He looked around, but those were the only two that were looking at him. Some part of him groaned.

The teen that was waving at him had magenta hair sticking upwards and defying gravity, and he definitely didn't look like a Russian, mostly because his clothing indicated he would freeze in a matter of minutes.

The other teen was tall and had dark violet hair, a strange face and was properly dressed for the weather, staring at him with mild and unreadable eyes, but giving out the distinct feeling of self–pride.

Kai felt a deep revolting sensation looking at the first, and something akin to respect for the other one.

Maybe he _did_ know them.

"Ka…" the magenta haired teen stopped dead in his tracks and almost fell down on his face, too shocked by the sight in front of him to find the strength to speak again.

The other teen behind stopped as well, blinking rapidly but never losing his cool aura, even though his eyes now were shining with surprise and… concern?

"Kai, is that you?" the purple haired teen asked, not moving from his still position.

Kai grimaced, not knowing how to speak with those two. He was alone there, no one to tell him who those two were, so he guessed he had to improvise a bit.

"I am Kai," he replied, fingering the bandage he still wore on his forehead; the two stared at it, frowning and turning to look at his eyes, as if searching for something.

"Kai, what happened to you?" the magenta haired teen lost all his arrogance (that had been up to now clear in his stance and acting) and looked simply confused out of himself. "What's the bandage for?"

"I am sorry, I don't know any of you" Kai replied evenly, shrugging at their helpless faces. "I woke up this morning not remembering anything, and I am currently staying with a group of Japanese teens".

The magenta haired teen staggered back in shock, whilst the older one looked obviously surprised, but less incline in losing his composure. "You have amnesia? Bloody Hell! How did this happen!"

"I don't know" Kai replied, now sure he knew those teens. He felt towards them something akin to the familiarity he had for the Demolition Boys, if not exactly that strong, and he knew he'd once trusted the purple haired teen at least, and that he would not hurt him. "All I remember is waking up, nothing before that".

Said teen moved forwards, unceremoniously holding out his hand for Kai to shake.

"If that's the case, I will have to present myself once more… I'm Robert, a friend of yours" Kai hesitantly shook his hand –he was surprised this guy was taking everything so lightly.

He was cool.

"I am part of an European team yours had to fight," Robert continued, stepping backwards. "And this is Johnny, he's part of my team as well" Johnny blinked owlishly, not replying as Robert spoke.

Kai blinked, surprised once again by his acting, and felt a smile tug at his lips.

"I'd prefer to go somewhere else as I explain, if you don't mind" Robert continued. "We can go over there to that café, so you will be able to tell me why you're walking alone in Moscow without anyone with you".

Strangely enough Kai didn't feel offended by what this guy was implying as he had with the BladeBreakers. Robert looked like he was treating him not like a weakling but as someone that could need a hand moving around the city, and he liked this.

Finally snapping out of his stupor–induced trance Johnny followed the two teens towards the nearby café, where they sat down.

Out of all the teens Kai had met after his awakening, Robert was the only one that he could see willingly to ask just as much as answer, and he couldn't wait to finally get some answers from someone instead of simply having to find everything by himself.

……………………………………………

Tala and Bryan were utterly devastated when they reached the hospital.

To say shocked would not be enough, because they felt like they could be swallowed fully by the ground.

The doctor they had asked to come home wasn't there.

It had been hard enough trying to describe him to every single nurse they could meet in the hallway, especially since many of them (as well as many patients and visitors) kept asking them for their autographs, but when they had finally found out the man's name, a horrible news was there for them.

The doctor would be gone visiting another hospital for the next week or so, and there was no way to contact him since he left his cell phone in the hospital.

To their chagrin, they found out Kai had been visited by a genial doctor that unfortunately enough was also clumsy and with his head on the clouds, as the old nurse they spoke to lastly told them, her face twisted into a sad and worried grimace.

She knew this was going to happen, and after being told everything she unhappily admitted she could do nothing for them.

They would have to wait for the doctor to come back.

"(But at least this will make Mr. Dickinson believe us)" Tala said, hope brightening his blue eyes; this could have the adults let them have Kai again!

Bryan bit his upper lip thoughtfully, before shaking his head slowly. "(No, it won't)" he replied sternly.

Tala's face turned towards him in shock.

"(How so!)"

Bryan grimaced again, "(The old bat would probably believe we went searching for a proper excuse, since the doctor won't come back in a while… he won't trust us unless we take the doctor with us to them)".

Tala slammed his fist on the nearest table, earning a glare from the old nurse.

"(Then we can't do anything as long as this Leykin comes back!)"

Bryan nodded, grim faced.

"(Yeb vas!)"

……………………………………………

"(Anka!)" a young girl that couldn't have been older than nine started at the sound of her name, almost dropping what she' was holding in her hand.

She'd been playing with her ball and some friends near an alley, when the ball had fallen too hard and had disappeared down the alley.

Leaving behind her friends, Anka had moved to retrieve it, only to find something shiny next to the red ball.

Frowning cutely, the brown haired girl kneeled down, picking up the cute shiny object and noticing it was a small metallic BeyBlade with something carved upon its surface. Blinking with curiosity, she smiled happily as she recognized in the drawing a fiery red bird –it looked so cute!

So this was a BeyBlade, she thought amazed. Her brother had some, but she didn't like the sport too much…

Why had someone thrown away such a cutie thing anyway? It looked so pretty and new to her, that she wondered why she'd never observed her brother's beyblades before. It didn't look bad at all…

"(Anka! Where is the ball!)" one of her friends called out for her again, making her shake the thoughts out of her mind.

Pulling up the shiny thing, she pocketed it happily, secretly planning for her brother to give her lessons on how to use it… after all, if the spinning thing moved, it would be even more shiny!

Picking up the ball as well, the brown haired girl ran away from the alley.

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** as usual, the pairing is still undecided. But don't worry, I decided to leave both Robert and Johnny out of the competition. Robert will just act friendly protective over Kai, since I like them as friends.

Review, I'll love you!


End file.
